High School Is Hard Enough In Your Own Country
by Mizco
Summary: My take on Lady Clark of Books' challenge. Robin, Marian, Much, Will, Djaq, Alan, and John are all members of a foreign exchange student program. Rating it as T for now just in case. As always I love reviews.
1. Chapter 1

So I don't know enough about British schools to be comfortable writing a story about them. Hopefully my alternative still falls within the guidelines.

* * *

Marian looked around her room one last time throwing in small items that she couldn't live without. She glanced over at her father who was sitting solemnly in her window seat. "Dad, I've been thinking," she stepped closer to him, "maybe I shouldn't go to the States. I mean, there is so much to do around here, and I won't know anyone."

Edward smiled at his lovely daughter, "Marian, I'll be fine. I'll miss you terribly, but I will not let you pass up this opportunity. And you will know someone. You met my coworker's son Robin a few years back. You guys got on smashingly."

Marian looked appalled, "Bloody hell, Locksley is going?! Smashingly? Dad, you have to be out of your mind. He was such a jerk. Do you not remember the way he treated me?" She collapsed on her bed with the full force of all of her teenage drama and yelled into her bedding, "if I would have known that prat was tagging along I never would have signed up."

"Marian, language." Edward shook his head, "The boy just doesn't know how to behave around you. I think he likes you." His daughters face was a mix between a blush and frustration, "That looks like everything. We better get on our way. I don't want you late for your flight.

* * *

"Robin!"

The young teenager rolled his eyes, "yeah, mum."

"You have two minutes to get your bags down the stairs or you'll go to the States with nothing more than the clothes on your back," she yelled. He was a sweet boy when he wanted to be, but blimey if he wasn't late to everything.

Robin quickly stuffed another hoodie, his iPod, and his black book (you never know when you might get a number) in the suit case and tried to zip it closed. He frowned in frustration when he couldn't get the lid down. Tucking in a few loose socks he jumped up and sat on the suitcase pulling the zipper closed before he drug it down stairs, "alright mum, I'm ready to go."

The whole car ride to the airport was "remember your manners, Robin," and "no getting into trouble, Robin," and then she hit him with the most uncomfortable mother-son talk in all of England, "look, I know you are growing up, and I won't be around to keep an eye on you. I hear those American girls are a bit easy. If you do decide to," she swallowed hard. This was not a conversation you wanted to have with you sixteen year old son, "well wrap up is all I'm saying. You don't want to catch something you can't get rid of, or end up with a baby or something."

Robin looked at his mom in horror, "mum, wrap up? Seriously? Can we just pretend this conversation never happened, because between you and me you don't make enough for the therapy bills."

"Very funny. Well here is our stop. Will you be okay, or do you want me to walk you in?"

"I'll be fine mum." He hugged her tightly, "Love you."

A tear fell down her cheek as she waved her son goodbye, "love you too."

---

All of the AYA (Academic Year in America) kids went out to Chili's for dinner after they were picked up from the airport so they could all meet. One of the host parents was talking about how this year was their largest turn out of foreign exchange students. Marian looked around the table and saw Robin the Prat and Much his best friend. Much was a nice enough bloke when he wasn't following Robin about. There were two other English boys: Will and Alan. Will was from Scarborough and Alan was from Rochdale. On Marian's side of the table sat John from Scotland and Saffiyah from London.

Robin had noticed the brunette the moment she walked off the plane. She was wearing her hair down and curly and was wearing an amazing blue dress that showed a nice bit of cleavage and some leg. He nudged Much with his elbow, "take a look at little Marian. She sure filled out."

Much's eyes grew wide, "Robin what would your mum say?"

"Wrap up," he said laughing. He made sure that he was sitting across the table from her in hopes to strike up a conversation, and was becoming frustrated when she did not even seem to notice him. There was no way she forgot him. He was sure that he'd made a lasting impression the last time they met. He cleared his throat, "uh, hi Marian. Remember me, Robin?"

Marian looked at him with a blank expression. Oh yes, she remembered him, but she wasn't about to give him that satisfaction, "no," she said simply and turned back to her conversation with Saffiyah.

Robin was shocked, "your dad works with my mum. We see each other at all of the company functions."

"Oh yeah," a look of realization flitted across her face for a moment, "wait, no sorry. I don't remember you at all." She smiled sweetly, "wait a moment, Robin, as in Batman's boy wonder who ran around in tights."

Everyone laughed, but Robin kept his cool, "I prefer to think of it as Robin Hood, valiant hero and protector of the poor, and heart throb for all of England" he said as he flashed a cool, confident smile.

Marian shrugged. Grrr, he was so cute, but the problem with cute boys was that they tended to be players.

One of the host moms, Karen, looked at them excitedly, "oh do you two know each other?"

Robin and Marian answered in unison, "yes," "no."

The older woman looked confused, "alright," she said aloud but in her mind she was thinking 'teenagers!' Karen stood up in front of the group of kids to get their attention, "Each of you will be given a cell phone," she said as the other parents began handing them out. "We preprogrammed all of the host parents' numbers and each exchange student's number. This way you can all be a safety net for each other. If you ever need anything, or just get homesick you can call any of us."

Marian saw a twinkle in Robin's eyes and groaned inwardly.

Once everyone ordered their meals Saffiayah and Marian tried to get to know each other, "so have you always lived in London?"

"Yeah, my whole life. My parents moved from Israel when they first got married. My twin Djaq and I have never even been to Israel, but that didn't stop the committee from nearly kicking me out of the program. I'm Muslim so I must be a terrorist you know. It's bloody ridiculous. The only thing dangerous about me are my amazing skills as a goalie."

Marian smiled, "I like to play on offense, either attacking midfielder or striker. We should play sometime."

"That would be brilliant. If I lose my edge while I'm here Djaq will never let me live it down. So what about Robin and Much?" She nodded towards the boys, "Do you guys go to school together," Saffiayah asked.

Marian laughed, "nah, thank goodness. I go to Knighton, Robin and Much take lessons at Nottingham High."

Robin smirked overhearing the girls, "I knew it, you do remember me."

Bollucks, Marian thought to herself, "maybe I do." Was she flirting with him?

---

Marian was staying with the Guisborne family. Karen, her host mom, had two kids Veronica and Guy. Veronica was a bubbly sixteen year old that had an enormous amount of energy and always had something to say.

Veronica was leading Marian throughout the house. "This whole foreign exchange student program is so enlivening. I mean what an incredible experience." She turned a corner into a small bedroom, "So this will be your room, my room is down the hall and my brother's is in the basement. Oh and my favorite part, this room like mine leads to the roof. Sounds crazy right? But take a look." Veronica pointed to the window. Marian looked out and noticed that you could indeed crawl out the window and sit on the roof. "It is great when you need to get away and think, or just want to look at the stars. Guy isn't around right now. He has band practice, I'm sorry to say you'll meet him soon enough though. He is kind of disconsolate and broody. My best friend Tiffany lives about a block and a half away. That is where Saffiayah will be staying. So you two will be able to hang out whenever. As it is Tiff and I just about live with each other. Am I leaving anything out?"

Right then Tiffany walked in with Saffiayah following close behind, "you'd have to stop talking to leave anything out Vee." Tiffany had golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a tiny little nose.

The talkative brunette thought for a minute, "that's true. I have a bit of a problem. I love to talk. Every now and you just have to tell me to shut it. Tiff is that my Batgirl tee?"

The blonde just shrugged, "probably."

"I swear at this rate I won't have any clothes left." Turning to the new face in the group, "you must be Saffiayah? It's so extraordinary to meet you."

Marian looked at her for a moment, "not being rude, but what is up with the ten syllable vocabulary: enlivening and disconsolate?"

Tiff rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's my fault. I teased her one day about always using the same words over and over again. She was really quite repetitive. She got mad at me and now keeps a pocket sized thesaurus in her purse and another one in her room. But you can usually figure out what she is saying from context clues. The English professors love her."

"Hey it makes me quirky and idiosyncratic." she shrugged.

* * *

Please review and let me know if you like it.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A quick thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I got a lot of great responses so I decided to keep going.

* * *

"Marian, are you ready?" Veronica yelled through the bathroom door.

"Just finishing up my eye liner. Why are you in such a hurry?" Marian asked as she walked out.

Veronica bit her lower lip, "well one the first day of fall semester all of the student organizations prepare breakfast. It's a great fundraiser. Anyways I'm section leader in Band, Vice President of Drama club, and I'm a member of Spanish club."

"So do you have to work all three booths?"

Shrugging, "at least the ones for Band and Drama." Veronica glanced at the clock, "Crap! It is past 7, and we still have to get Saffiayah and Tiff."

They jumped in the car as Tiffany and Saffiayah walked up to the drive way. "Vee it is the first day of school and you are already running late."

"So not my fault. Plus first bell is at 8:15. I'm just late for breakfast," she defended herself.

Once they made it to school the four girls split up. Tiffany and Veronica had booths to attend, and because Marian was rushed out the door she had missed breakfast. "I am starving, do you want to grab a bite?"

Saffiayah smiled, "I'm good, but I'll stand in queue with you. Tiff's mom is crazy when it comes to food. This morning she made crepes with fresh whipped cream and strawberries. I'm afraid I going to gain a few pant sizes while I stay here."

"We'll have to play football to keep all the weight off. Vee said that the band was serving French toast. That sounds pretty good," Marian said as she took her place in line.

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal? I mean I know that we don't know each other that well and all, but is something going on between you and Robin," Saffiayah asked.

Marian ran her fingers through her hair trying to think of her response. "The problem with Locksley is… well… I think I have a thing for him."

"And that is a problem how exactly?"

"Robin is cute, and he knows it. He just acts like a player, and I don't feel like getting my heart broken." Marian glanced away, "so what is up with you and Will. Don't think I didn't notice the way you two kept looking at each other."

Saffiayah blushed, "I met him and Alan on the plane ride over here. He seems like a really nice guy that's all."

"Oh so you didn't notice that he had a nice ass," Marian asked teasingly.

Smiling slyly, "okay so a nice guy with a great body, oh and did you notice his eyes. They are such a clear blue, and framed with gorgeous lashes. I mean it is not fair that a boy has such beautiful eyes."

"You should call him," Marian finally got to the front of the line and ordered her breakfast.

"I can't. I hardly even know him. It'd just be too embarrassing," the other girl said quietly.

As they sat down Marian began to come up with a plan, "listen up, I have a scathingly brilliant idea. Call Will, and ask for me."

"Well that hardly makes any sense," Saffiayah looked at her in confusion.

Marian swallowed a bite, "when he tells you that you have the wrong number, apologize saying that the host parents must have entered it in wrong, then ask him about his day."

---

Robin and Much met up with Will, Alan, and John on campus. Much was nearly giddy as they made their way to the various booths, "I love this school. I mean a huge breakfast on your first day."

"Always thinking with your stomach, ey," Robin asked his best friend as he clapped him on the back. He turned to the others, "so how do your guys like your host families?"

"They are alright I suppose," Alan shrugged. "A little dull and all, but not too bad. I've already found a few ways to sneak in and out. Just in case."

Will shuddered, "my host parents are fine, but their son and daughter are… they are just creepy. I have to stay with Pip and Davina Vassey. The sister has this ball python that I swear she wears like a necklace around the house, and Pip just has this smile that seems so… so…"

"Sinister, menacing, macabre," a teen with short, spiky, brown hair supplemented.

"What," all of the boys asked.

The spunky girl smiled, "you seemed to be at a loss for words. That is never a problem of mine so I thought that I'd assist you. My name is Veronica, but you can call me Vee. I'm guessing that you guys are some of our exchange students seeing as this is a small town and I've never met any of you. Are you guys hungry? I'm working three booths so I can dash around to get anything you want."

Alan raised an eyebrow, "my God she never shuts up does she."

Robin rolled his eyes. Sure she was chatty, almost as bad as Much, but she was being friendly. There was no reason to be a prat, "hi Veronica, I'm Robin this is Much, John, Will, and Alan."

"Oh," recognition flitted across her face, "you are Robin. Well it certainly is nice to meet you."

Robin looked at Much and then back to Vee, "I'm sorry, do I know you."

"Who me? No, but you know my new roommate Marian Fitzwater," she answered.

Robin smirked, "oh so Marian spoke of me did she?" He was smiling at his friends feeling like quite the ladies man.

"Yeah, she is still really pissed that you doused her with water at your parents Christmas party last year. Apparently she came down with pneumonia afterwards," she shrugged. "I think you need to work on your flirting a bit." Vee handed them all their plates, "see you around school."

* * *

All of the guys decided to go out for football, well soccer here in the states. Coach Caver was putting all of the boys through their paces. He started them off with a good stretch and then three laps around the field.

A group of large boys in letter jackets showed up on the field tossing a football back and forth. They began laughing and taunting the soccer players. The one in the lead had dark almost black hair, and a face that was far too angular, his nose and chin coming down in a severe point. He threw his foot ball at Much hitting him in the back as he sprinted by. "If you girls want to try for a real sport you should come down to the football fields," he called out.

They were having a great time picking on Much. Very few things made Robin angry; bullying was one of them. His blood boiled when he saw someone being tormented. The football players thought that anyone who played soccer was a pansy. They didn't think of them as athletes or as a threat. They thought they were easy targets, but one thing that none of them accounted for was Robin's deadly accuracy with a ball. The dark haired teen must have been at least seventy yards away, but that was nothing for Robin. He ran up to the soccer ball taking aim as he extended his right leg, making firm, strong contact before the ball went speeding towards the other male hitting him square in the stomach. As the other boy bent over holding his stomach Robin winked at him, "you can come play with us 'girls' if you ever grow a pair."

Coach Caver looked from the new kid to the star of the football team and back. He shook his head. He did not approve of any childish rivalry, but damn that boy could kick. He sighed, knowing that this kid was nothing but trouble, "Locksley offense."

No one noticed two girls step onto the field as the whole gang cheered Robin on for making the team. "Oy," Marian shouted out to get their attention. Her and Saffiayah both had balls in their hands, "never insult women by comparing them to your sniveling, chauvinistic selves." Both girls threw their balls up, jumped off the ground, and their legs sliced through the air making a solid connection with the ball. Marian's travelled through the air hitting Robin as Saffiayah's hit the football player. Both girls walked up to the coach, "we are trying for the team."


	3. Chapter 3

I just realized that I was a bit vague in the soccer scene. The football player with a bad attitude was Guy. In this chapter I am introducing another new character. Everyone can thank Marian66 for the inspiration behind Mira. I hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

Alan was walking through the halls after first period. Each of the guys had made the team along with Marian and Soffie or whatever her name was. Which was total bollucks. I mean whoever heard of girls on a _man's _soccer team. The bell rang and the halls cleared out leaving him alone to wonder where the hell his class was. He turned a corner and ran straight into a middle-age, potbellied man with a comb over. "Sorry, mate," Alan said and started to walk past him.

The older man scowled down at him and blocked his escape, "Where do you think you are going young man?" He pulled out a pink notepad, "You aren't allowed to be walking around after the bell without a pass. What is your name young man?"

"Hey you," a young girl ran up, her short black curls bouncing a bit as she approached them, "Ms. Phillips is going to kill us if we don't get back to the drama room with that paint right now. Hey Mr. Garvey sorry my friend and I got split up. You know how it is with the new ones," she nodded her head towards Alan. "Here is our hall pass to get paint for the new props. If you don't mind we've really got to be going," she wrapped her arm in Alan's and began pulling him down the hall.

"You left your hall pass with him," Alan said pointing in Mr. Garvey's direction.

"Ha," she smiled, "I've got loads of them," she opened her purse showing him a stack of passes. "So you must be one of the exchange students. I'm Mira."

"Alan," he shook her hand, "so forging hall passes?"

"Forgery is such a nasty little word," she said as she shook her head with disapproval.

Alan couldn't help from laughing at her. There was something so charming about the crazy girl in front of him, "so what are you doing outside of class?"

She shrugged, "I was running late to drama, when I heard Gravy harassing you. When I noticed that you were kind of cute I thought I'd pop in and save the day," she smiled at him. "So, Alan, where is your next class?"

"Gravy," he rose an eyebrow. Then looked her up and down, "Save the day, huh? Not being funny, but I think I'll be alright," he smiled at her.

"Oh will you? Well if that is the case and you don't need my help I'll just be going," Mira started to walk away.

"Oy, mate, I was just playing," he called after her. "I have history with Weaver. Do you know where that is," he asked quietly.

"This way," Mira said as she took off down the hall. Alan checked her out as he followed after her. Not bad, first day at a new school and he already had a hottie flirting with him.

* * *

Will bumped into Saffiayah as he left the art room quickly closing his sketch book so she couldn't see the drawing he had been working on. Ever since they met on the plane he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her soft black hair framed her face, the curve of her full lips as she smiled, and the subtle curves of her body. He wasn't surprised at all when he saw her on the soccer field. She had an athletic look to her. He could tell that even though she was beautiful, she was tough, and she could handle herself. "Hi," he said softly.

She smiled at him, "Ello Will. How is your first day?"

"Great," he answered. "Hey you were brilliant on the field. Do you play a lot back home?"

Nodding, "every chance I get. You weren't too bad yourself," she tried to sound nonchalant, as though she had hardly noticed him, but in truth her eyes had rarely drifted from him while he played. "Where are you off to now?"

"I have chemistry next," he groaned.

"Me too," she said enthusiastically, "maybe we can be lab partners." All of the sudden chem class didn't seem so bad to Will.

* * *

Vee had driven like a mad woman the entire way home. Marian, Saffiayah, and Tiff had all tried to figure out what in the world was wrong with her. Everything seemed fine at lunch, and Tiff saw her before seventh period. She seemed normal. Well normal for Vee which meant she was practically skipping to the band room.

"What's wrong," Saffiayah asked with no response.

Tiffany just shrugged, "Veronica doesn't like to yell when she drives. Her mom and dad told her that 'driving angry is driving dangerous'," Tiff used two fingers from each hand to show quotation marks.

They zipped into the driveway and followed the angry teen inside. "Okay now that we are no longer in the car, can you tell us what's up," Marian asked.

Veronica stomped up to her room and paced. She started to open her mouth then shut it when no words seemed to come out. Her face was bright red and her hands were shaking with anger. It was no secret that Tiffany's best friend had a bad temper, but this must be something big if it left her speechless. The girls jumped when Vee finally spoke up. "He beat me!" she yelled.

Saffiayah's eyes were huge as she began checking Vee for bruises, "he what?!"

"I have been first chair since 6th grade. That pompous, arrogant, grrrr... thesaurus!" Tiffany placed the small pocket size book in Vee's hands as the angry teen began flipping through the pages, "Supercilious Jerk!" Marian, Saffiayah, and Ashley watched while Vee stomped around her room.

Tiffany stepped forward and hugged her friend, "oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. Do I need to have my mom make a cheesecake?"

Vee looked like she might cry or punch someone or both, "oh and you should have seen the way he acted, 'oh look we can sit together.' Like I would want to sit next to him, Mr. I live in England and am far superior to you in every way."

Marian rose a skeptical eyebrow, "did Much really say that?"

Vee paused, "not in so many words, but I know he was thinking it. He came in acting all nice with his cute little accent. 'You play clarinet too?' As if he didn't know. Oh, I know what I'll do," she exclaimed her eyes lighting up.

Tiffany sighed, "we are in trouble now. This girl is crazy competitive when it comes to band. She won't rest until she's proven she is the best."

"I'll challenge him. It will be great!" Turning to Marian, "you knew him from back home. What are his weak points? Scales? Thirds? High notes? Double tonguing?"

"Like I would bloody know. We went to different schools and besides I'm in choir, not band." She looked at the band nerd with confusion, "what the hell is double tonguing?"

Tiff laughed, "it's the reason all the guys in band want to get with Vee."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "the separation between notes is caused by the tip of your tongue hitting the reed. Some pieces are so fast that your tongue physically can't pull back and strike the reed in time. So you have to double tongue. Where you hit the reed with the tip then the middle then the tip again."

"Apparently it can work on more than just clarinets," Tiffany teased.

Vee rolled her eyes, "We'll need to do reconnaissance," she said changing the subject. She pulled out her cell and started punching in numbers. "Hey Mira, quick question, are Robin and Much staying at your house with your brother Brad? Great! So Guy's band will be at The Basement tonight. I was thinking we could all get together. Yeah. Seven o'clock. See you there."

Marian looked at Veronica as she began rifling through her closet, "what did you just do?"

Holding up a black halter she turned to the others, "well you couldn't tell me anything about Much. So I have to investigate. A bunch of us go to The Basement for concerts so it won't look suspicious. As much as I can't stand my brother or Vassey his band, The Sheriff's Men, are really good."

"Oh, can I borrow the blue mini," Tiff asked giddily.

"It is still at your house. Why don't you and Saf go change and meet back here?" She glanced over at Marian, "don't be mad. I couldn't invite Much without Robin. That would have seemed weird. If you don't want to we don't have to go."

Marian was touched. She knew how upset Veronica was about losing her chair and it meant a lot that she would pass up this mission just to make her more comfortable, "it's fine, but you have to help me pick out an outfit. I want Locksley to drool."


	4. Chapter 4

This is the next installment of my little story. I hope you all like it and review!

* * *

Even though the show didn't start until 7 Vee had them there by 6:30. Marian had noticed that Veronica was a bit of a chameleon. Veronica had clothes for any social event imaginable: formal, preppy, nerdy, hip, punk, anything. Today at school anyone that saw her would have thought she was just another nerd in her Cat Woman tee shirt (especially when she explained that Selina Kyle is the only true Cat Woman and Haley Berry is a blasphemous whore who tried to ruin a great comic). Tonight she looked completely different. She was wearing a black, lacey spaghetti strap that connected in the front with a line of bra strap hooks, and a pair of red capris with black chucks. Vee had spiked her short hair and used colored mascara to give it red tips, added another layer of eyeliner and red lipstick to finish her look for the night, and Marian had to admit the teen looked hot. Marian had borrowed a dark blue, silk v-neck that set off her eyes nicely. Vee did her makeup; giving her smoky eyes, long lashes, and perfectly glossed lips. Marian had added her best jeans (the one's that made her butt look amazing) to the look. She couldn't wait for Robin to see her.

The four girls walked up to the front door of a plain brick building downtown. Saffiyah looked at the door skeptically, "it doesn't look like much."

"That's because the party is inside," Tiffany told her.

Vee opened the door and started talking to a scrawny boy with long greasy hair, "hey Tony, we are here to help Guy set up." She winked at him and walked by.

"You didn't say that we were going to set up the band," Marian glanced around the room. They were in a medium sized room with a pool table, foosball table, and a couple of couches.

"We aren't, but I tell them we do so we don't have to pay to get in. It's only $5 but it adds up. This is the lobby," she explained before walking through a doorway, "and this is where they have the concerts. Hey Guy. Hi Pip," she said with an evil grin.

Guy nodded his head as a greeting. Vassey just glared at her, "I told you never to call me that, Veronica." Turning to the other members of the gang, "I thought they didn't let skanks in here."

Guy's jaw clenched but he didn't say anything. That was one of the things that really pissed Vee off about her big brother. He knew Vassey was a dick, but he was too weak to stand up to him even when he was talking shit about Vee. Veronica sauntered over to the short male and looked him up and down, "oh Pippy, that hurt, but you realize that me turning you down over and over and over again doesn't make me a whore." She winked at him, "come on ladies, I need to finish the tour. Bye Pippy," she said with a wave of her hand.

Guy followed the girls back into the lobby, "Vee what the hell where you thinking? You know better than to upset him like that. He really likes you and you purposely embarrass him like that. He is going to make your life hell now."

His little sister just rolled her eyes, "Guy, he can only make my life miserable and despondent if I let him."

"You know he is the one who told the whole school that you were easy," her brother pleaded with her to understand how dangerous Vassey could be.

"Yeah I know," she sighed, "I'm not an idiot, but what would you have me do. Sleep with him to shut him up. Then his rumors would be true, and I'd have to have physical contact with the little troll. No thank you." She saw the look of frustration on his face and sighed, "I'll play nice tonight."

Guy noticed Marian and Saffiyah staring at him, "do you have a problem?"

"You are the jock from earlier today," Marian said.

Guy smiled, "yeah, I'm the Quarterback for our football team." His eyes roamed over her body. "Sorry I don't remember where we met."

She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. He was kind of cute in a dark poet way, "we haven't really met. My name is Marian, this is Saffiyah, and we are real footballers."

Guys smile turned to a frown quickly, "wait are you the girl that is staying with us?"

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Guy you really need to come home more often. You don't even realize when someone moves in with us." Vee's head turned towards the other room, "you better get in there. Oh and tell Ben that he is sharp."

Guy just looked at her, "how do you do that from way out here?"

"It's a gift," she shrugged.

"Sure you don't want to help us tune," her brother asked.

Smirking at him, "you told me to play nice. It's easier to do that when Pip and I are in different rooms."

Tiffany laughed as Guy left, "Marian that was awesome. I love to see someone deflate his ego a bit."

The girls were sitting on the couches talking when Mira showed up with the rest of the group. Marian blinked as she watched them all come in. She thought it was just going to be Much and Robin, but it seemed as though all of AYA got an invite. Saffiyah immediately started to fidget when she saw Will; running her fingers through her hair and fixing her lip gloss. Alan noticed her reaction and winked at Will, "I think that one has a thing for you mate."

Will looked over at her and blushed, "there is no way. She is out of my league."

"Well yeah," Alan said with amusement, "but for whatever reason she seems to like you. She keeps checking you out when you aren't looking."

Will's head shot around towards hers, their eyes locking for a brief moment before she turned to look at the other girls making him smile slightly.

Robin stepped up to the empty pool table, "anyone fancy a match?"

Alan stepped forward and grabbed a cue to play a game or two when Marian walked up to him taking the pool cue out of his hands, "thanks Alan," she winked. "Are you breaking," she asked Robin.

Robin jaw almost hit the floor as he looked at her, "yeah," he said after swallowing hard. He bent over, giving Marian a nice view and lined up his cue before shooting. The balls scattered throughout the table with a loud crashing noise.

Marian smirked at him, "what a girl's break Locksley." She noticed the confusion on his face, and brushed against him as she walked by, "all bust," she stuck out her chest a bit, "and no balls," she said as she looked down at him. Everyone burst into laughter as Marian examined the table; not only looking for a good shot, but her next one as well. She shot in the 15 ball, "I'm stripes," then 10 and 13 before missing the 12 ball.

He was serious now. He had always been competitive, but there was something about Marian that made it worse. He sunk the 2, 7 and 4 balls in. There game went back and forth until Robin was left without any balls on the table and Marian only had one left. "Eight ball corner pocket," he winked at her and gave her a sexy grin.

Oh he wants to play that way does he, she thought to herself as she rounded the table, leaning over giving him a great view of her cleavage just an inch away from the corner pocket. She watched as his tongue darted out and swept across his lips. He tried to focus on his shot, but his eyes kept moving back to the exposed flesh. She smiled as he started to chew on his lower lip. There was something empowering about knowing your affect on a man, and she loved knowing that she could make him squirm. He lined up his shot, desperately trying to focus, but right as he brought his pool cue forward to hit the ball she leaned down far enough that he could see the edge of her black bra. His hand slipped and he groaned as he scratched effectively losing the game, "you play dirty Marian."

She smiled sweetly, "Robin, I have no idea what you are talking about."

With Robin playing pool with Marian, Much stood off by himself and watched everyone. Veronica felt sorry for him. Her heart went out to the shy ones. She was always taking in strays and introducing them to others, helping them build friendships, and teaching them to be more confident in themselves. She almost forgot the real reason she brought him here tonight. Almost. She walked up to him swaying her hips a bit to make sure he was paying attention, "hey Much. Great first day, right?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose."

"So how long have you been playing," she asked him.

He looked at her confused for a moment, "oh, clarinet. I think I started when I was eleven. I love music, and used to sing all the time. When my mum told me that my voice sounded like a dog dying of cancer while being burned alive I started taking lessons."

Vee couldn't help but laugh, "it can't be that bad. Oh they are starting up. Let's go."

They all walked into the other room as the band started their first song. The guys stood back and watched as all of the girls rushed out to the center of the dance floor. They were having a great time dancing together. Robin watched the way Marian's body moved and how her hair whipped around her face. He weaved in and out of the crowd until he was next to her dancing. She had a huge smile on her face and began dancing with him.

The other girls decided that it was time to get everyone on the dance floor. Mira made it to the guys first, "hey you, dance with me," she said to Alan.

Alan shrugged, "can't disappoint a lady, now can I?"

Saffiyah was a bit shier, "hi Will. I was wondering... well I mean to say... if you'd like."

Will cupped a hand around his ear, "what? I can't hear you."

She sighed wiggling her pointer finger letting him know that she wanted him to follow her. Will was in shock, but he took her hand and weaved around other dancers until they stopped near Robin and Marian, and Mira and Alan. Vee grabbed Much's hand and drug him to the others as Tiffany shrugged and motioned John to join them.

Marian hated to admit it but Robin looked great. Yeah he was just in jeans and a t-shirt, but they fit him perfectly showing off a lean, muscular body built from years of soccer playing, and the boy new how to dance. He smelled amazing too. What cologne was he wearing? She felt his hands move over her hips and her heart nearly stopped beating. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy. She was smiling so hard it hurt. She looked around and noticed that everyone had coupled up, and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Especially Saffiyah and Will, who were dancing a bit too slow for the music that was playing, but did not notice because they were lost in each others eyes.

Robin couldn't believe his luck. He had dreaded coming here since he got the invitation. Just another garage band with no talent, he had thought to himself. Once he arrived however he saw Marian. She looked beautiful as always, her deep blue eyes seemed to sparkle as they played pool. Sure he had lost, but he didn't mind because he had learned something really important during that game. Marian was not that obvious of a flirt, for her to be flashing her cleavage at him and grinding against him now must mean that she liked him.

When the band finished their last song everyone filed back into the lobby. Vee grabbed a bunch of water bottles and passed them around, "so what did you all think? Fun, right?"

"Yeah, not bad," Alan said with a smirk, "I was beginning to think this town was a bore."

"You haven't even been here a week," Mira told him, "you should know that first impressions are often erroneous."

Everyone jumped as Veronica squealed and gave Mira a hug, "you used one of my words!" Her smile fell slightly as she noticed Guy and the others approaching.

No one missed the way Guy's eyes were glued to Marian, "hey Maryann how did you like the show?"

"Marian," she reminded him. "Well the music wasn't really my thing, but you have a really good voice," she meant it innocently, one singer to another, but Guy took it to mean so much more. He heard a compliment in her simple statement that gave him hope.

Guy's attention shifted as he noticed Robin slip an arm around Marian. It took him a moment but he soon remembered that the teen that had been dancing with Marian was the soccer player from earlier. Marian felt uncomfortable being in the middle of the tug-a-war and looked at Saffiyah, Tiffany, and Veronica for help.

"Oh look at the time." Vee pulled out her cell to show everyone the clock, "I assured mom we'd be back in time for ice cream. Come on girls."

Everyone said a quick good bye and the girls walked out to the car. "Ice cream," Marian asked.

"I couldn't think of anything else, and it is Monday. We always watch Heroes with a huge bowl of ice cream," Vee said with a shrug. "Besides it got you away from the testosterone rivalry. I thought those two would whip it out right there and prove who's bigger. Boys are so obtuse."

Back inside Vassey introduced himself to the gang, "Vassey," he stuck his hand out for Robin to shake, "I'm the drummer of my band and student body president."

Robin shook his hand firmly, "Robin Locksley, this is Much, Alan, Will, and John."

"Ah, yes," Vassey smiled, "the exchange students. Well I'm sure that you'll fit in just fine, as long as you follow a few simple rules. Oh and Munch is it?"

Robin squared his shoulders and stood up straighter, "his name is Much." Robin and Much had been friends since they were in diapers. They were there for each other in their darkest hours, and there was no way in hell Robin would sit back and let some pompous arse talk shit about his friend.

"Fine Much," Vassey rolled his eyes, "I saw you dancing with Veronica Guisborne."

Much looked at Robin and then back to Vassey, "well yeah, she asked me to dance. I didn't see any harm in it."

"Oh of course not," he agreed. "You did not know any better, but now you do. Stay away from Veronica."

Much nodded as Robin took a step forward, _"she _pulled _him_onto the floor. Sounds like she wanted his company, and after meeting you I can't say as I blame her. Now why don't you shove off."

John, Will, and Alan closed in behind Robin and Much. Each of them were tense and ready for a fight should things escalate. Guy started to get in Robin's face when Vassey stopped him, "you are making dangerous enemies and I assure you that you guys really don't want to get off on the wrong foot."

"I have dealt with far more dangerous situations than some short, rich kid who can't get a girl," Robin said with a smile. "My friend Much here will continue to see Veronica for as long as he wants."

"Don't say you weren't warned, Locksley." Vassey turned and walked away, "come on Guy."

All of the guys laughed as Much moaned, "now why did you go and tell him that. I have no intention of stealing his girlfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

Much was miserable. Everywhere he turned there was Vassey or one of his gang pushing him around, tripping him, or knocking his books out of his hands. All of this maltreatment was Robin's fault. Robin told Vassey that he was interested in Veronica Guisborne which made no sense at all. Sure she was gorgeous, but she was also so cold. Much never saw the fun loving side of the girl that everyone seemed to like. Instead he saw the way she treated him in band. She never spoke to him and hardly even looked at him. She had challenged him for first chair, and won, but she still treated him like some huge threat. Much was on his way to the band room when he ran into Guy, Vassey, and some other goon. His shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"Hello Munch," Vassey said with a smirk, "off to class are you?"

"Actually I am," he tried to walk past them when Guy knocked his clarinet case from his hand. Much flinched at the crashing and clanking noises as his case came open and his instrument skittered across the floor. For those who are not passionate about music and playing an instrument it is hard to understand how that small object can seem like an extension of your body and soul.

Veronica turned the corner just as her brother launched Much's instrument into the air. She knew that Much was her enemy in the band room, but out here he was just a poor band nerd being picked on. Veronica had always been a very protective person, and she sure as hell was not going to allow this to continue. "What the Hell do you think you are doing?"

All eyes turned to her immediately. Much sighed worried that things were just going to get worse. Her brother looked down a bit ashamed. He did enjoy tormenting others from time to time, but he hated it when Vee saw him. Not only could she make his life hell at home; he really cared about what she thought of him. Vassey just smiled as he walked up to her and leaned against a row of lockers, "hello Veronica. Much here tripped and dropped his clarinet. I was just telling Guy to help him." At hearing his name Guy immediately started putting the instrument back in its case.

Vee smiled sweetly, "oh Pippy, you are so kind and so brainless," she said as she punched him in the stomach. "I saw the whole thing, and you both know better then to mess with someone under my protection," she glared at all three of the boys, "and that includes anyone in band."

Vassey was doubled over holding his stomach when Guy stepped up to his sister, "Vee this is none of your concern. Run along."

Her face turned red with anger as she pushed Guy into the lockers, "don't try to tell me what is and isn't my concern. The only reason that you are tormenting this poor boy is because of me. Now you run along, and hope that there isn't a single bent key on Much's horn or I'll make sure to give you the bill." She walked up to Much, "come on. We are going to be late for class."

Robin saw everything from further down the hall. He had been racing to help Much out when he saw Veronica approach. Normally he was the first one to jump into a fight, but he decided to see what Vee had in mind. He nearly fell over laughing when she punched that creep Vassey and pushed her brother into the lockers. He waited until his friends had walked away safely before he turned around and went to class.

Much was angry and embarrassed as he and Veronica walked to class, "I could have dealt with that myself."

"I know," Vee looked at him with concern, "but I am also aware that Vassey is only targeting you because he thinks that you are a threat." She sighed, "do you know that I haven't had a boy friend, not a single date since Vassey decided that I was his." She shook her head, "anyways that's not your problem. The point is I danced with you in front of him, and now he thinks that you want me or something."

Much had stopped walking and just stared at her, "you haven't been on a date?"

"Nope," she shrugged.

"But your gorgeous and popular and everyone likes you," he said in disbelief.

Vee giggled, "that's very amiable of you if not a bit improbable."

"Seriously, everyone I've spoken with only has nice things to say. Well they think you are a bit odd at times; something about a thesaurus and comic books, but other than that really good things."

She blushed, "thank you Much."

* * *

Will left his art class and hurried to Chemistry. Normally he would have dreaded this class, but he had the most amazing lab partner. He found Saffiyah sitting in the front row as he walked in the room. He took his seat right behind her and pulled out his book.

"Hello Will," Saffiyah turned in her seat, "did you read chapter four?"

He looked at her sheepishly, "I started to, but I kind of fell asleep."

She laughed, "don't worry about it." She quickly turned in her seat as the bell rang and the teacher began lecturing.

Will paid attention for about five minutes before his eyes started to glaze over. He pulled out his sketch pad to keep from falling asleep. Saffiyah's head was turned slightly to the side as she looked at the board and scribbled down notes giving him a nice profile. He took his time making sure that the eyes, nose, and lips were perfect. Her eyebrows crinkled slightly as she scrutinized the formula on the board. He watched the cute way she chewed on the end of her pen as she flipped through the pages of her text, and before he knew it the bell rang. He quickly closed the book and tucked it away in his bag.

Saffiyah turned around, "so do you want to get together and study for the test?"

"Test," Will questioned.

"Yeah. Next Friday. I could tutor you if you'd like."

Will closed his eyes frustrated with himself. He really needed to start paying more attention in class, "yeah sure. Did you want to invite anyone else from class?"

Saffiyah blushed, "well actually I was hoping it could just be the two of us."

Will swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. He must have been reading too much into her statement. There was no way a girl like her was interested in him, "oh, yeah, that would be great."

"Great," she smiled, "so do you want to meet tonight at Starbucks?"

* * *

Marian and Saffiyah were changing for soccer quickly in the locker rooms, "so Robin seems to fancy you."

Marian laughed and threw her jeans at the other girl, "I think Robin fancies anything with tits."

Saffiyah pulled her t-shirt over her head, "seriously though I think you are different. I see the way he acts with everyone else, but then when he's around you it is like he doesn't know how to behave. It's really quite sweet."

"Sweet," Marian pulled her shorts up, "I don't know that anyone has ever used that word to describe him."

"Look all I'm saying is I've gotten to know him a bit, and his friends. He really is a nice bloke, and I think you should give him a chance," Saffiyah said as she walked out to the soccer field.

Marian looked around the empty field with confusion, "I know we aren't that early to practice."

"Usually someone is here by now," Djaq agreed. They watched a group of football players led by Guy run off laughing, "what do you suppose they're up too?"

"Whatever it is it can't be good. We have to hurry and get to the boy's locker room," Marian had a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach as she broke into a run with Saffiyah following close behind. When they approached the room they found the door blocked by a large desk, "give me a hand here."

The guys heard someone at the door, and Robin jumped up to meet whoever was on the other side. The last person he expected to see was Marian with her hair pulled back in a pony tail, wearing a tank top, shorts, and her boots. She was positively adorable. Marian stood in shock as she found herself face to face with Robin. Her eyes travelled down his body. Her mouth went dry as she looked at his bare chest. He definitely worked out. He winked at her as her gaze slowly travelled back up to his face. She was frustrated and embarrassed at being caught checking him out. He annoyed her so much sometimes, "Bloody Hell," she said, "what happened in here."

"We were getting ready for practice when Guy and his lot locked us in here," Alan explained to the girls.

"He did more than that. Look at your uni's," Saffiyah pointed.

The whole locker room was trashed. There were sports bras and tampons thrown all over the floor, and the uniforms that had been hung neatly along one wall were covered in pink spray paint. "Leave it to Guy and his brainless lot," Robin said as he shook his head with disapproval.

"I'm sorry I don't think I'm following you," Will said with confusion.

Robin gave them all a cheeky grin, "no originality."

Alan got it right away snapping his fingers with a smirk on his face, "they keep going on with the 'girl' pranks. Well if you lot are feeling a bit devilish I may have a really clever idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Just a quick note. Ms. Hunt is based on a real English teacher that tormented me and one of my friends (pen name:Alisha Potter (she writes Harry Potter fics if anyone is interested)) in High School.

* * *

Marian was sitting in English mindlessly tapping her pencil on her desk, her head occasionally bobbing down as she fought off drowsiness. When she suddenly heard the sharp, shrill voice of the teacher, "Well, Ms. Marian, since my voice does not seem to be enough to keep you awake maybe you would like to read aloud."

Marian groaned and picked up her literature book. They were reading Beowulf, the unrevised Old English version. She loathed Beowulf. Sure it was written in her country and was considered one of the first great epic poems, but it was still boring as hell and impossibly difficult to read. From the corner of her eye she could see the pitying looks from her friends Much, Robin, Tiffany, and Will. Wait did she just put Robin in the friends category? When did that happen?

By the end of class Marian's voice was hoarse and her throat was dry. She had hoped that after a few pages the teacher would have someone relieve her, but no. She was left to read out loud for nearly the full period. When she was finally told to stop, the teacher gave them their homework assignment.

"Now class," the shrill voice continued, "I want you all to write me a paper about how you think someone like Beowulf would fit into today's society. Would he be popular or an outcast? How would his old fashion ways work with people in 2008? The paper needs to be at least four pages and is due on Friday. Class dismissed."

Everyone groaned. Robin turned to Marian, "won't the rest of the group be so thrilled to hear about this assignment."

Though they didn't have her at the same time everyone from their gang all had the same teacher: Ms. Hunt. Marian picked up her books and tried to clear her throat, "great, I have choir next and I sound like a complete toad."

Robin smiled reassuringly at her, "making you read Beowulf out loud all class period was some weird form of torture."

Alan jumped in between Robin and Marian throwing his arms around their shoulders, "so my plan is off to a bang. Saffiyah needs a few more supplies before we can take care of the football team. So all I need now are pictures which is where Marian and Will come in. Will's staying with Vassey and as we all know Marian has access to that miserable bloke Guy, and I think those two deserve special attention. It'll be brilliant," he winked and ran away.

Robin and Marian split up. She left for choir as he made his way to Calculus and prepared for another boring hour. He jumped when Veronica tapped him on the shoulder, "hey Vee, what's up?"

"Not a lot," she pulled out her book and her notes. "So I heard that you are plotting your retribution."

Robin turned around and gave her an odd look, "pardon me?"

She rolled her eyes, "revenge, pay back, justice, reckoning?" She waved him off, "anyways if you really want to make Vassey and Guy writhe in shame and humiliation you'll need my help."

Robin laughed, "I think we can handle it, but thanks."

"Don't you dare patronize me or underestimate me," she said in a serious tone that Robin had never heard her use. "I'm not some little girl trying to play with grown ups. Now you have two options: get over yourself and bring everyone to my place tonight, or you can ignore my offer for assistance and pull off a lame prank."

He put his hands up as a peace offering, "woo, alright I'm sorry." He gave her a puzzled look, "why do you want to help us?"

Veronica chewed on her lower lip, "my brother. He really can be a decent person, but more often than not he pushes people around and treats them like dirt. As for Pippy, there is no lower more despicable form of life on this planet. After the way they have been treating Much they deserve a lot worse than what I have planned."

Robin turned in his seat to face the teacher grinning to himself, so this was all about Much.

* * *

"What exactly are we doing," Marian asked as Veronica pulled yet another box down from storage. The two girls had traveled up to the attack after school, and were now covered in dust.

Veronica sneezed as the dust particles tickled her nose, "I promised Robin that I had dirt on Vassey and Guy." She rifled through her box. Her eyes grew wide with excitement as she thrust the photo album up in the air victoriously, "and here it is." She sighed with relief, "good thing too. I told Robin to be here at 5."

"You did what," Marian's voice squeaked. "We are covered in cobwebs and Robin will be here in twenty minutes."

Vee shrugged, "go jump in the shower. I'm just going to brush myself off a bit and change."

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the living room when Veronica finally unveiled her secret weapon. She walked around the room holding the photo album in her arms, "as you all know Vassey and Guy have enjoyed tormenting others tremendously," she glanced apologetically at Much, "and I think that it is time to take their egos down a notch. That is why I present you with the Summer '06 scrap book." She laid the book on the floor and opened it for them. "My mom goes a bit crazy with pictures and scrapbooks. I'm not sure if Guy even knows about some of these pictures."

Everyone gathered around speechless at the sight before them. They flipped through the pages trying to find the perfect picture. Alan pointed, "how about that one by the pool?"

Much blushed slightly as he looked at the photo of Guy and Vassey playing in the pool, Veronica standing close by in a bikini laughing. She really was quite lovely.

Robin flipped the page, "that one is a maybe." They continued to look through the photos slowly losing interest when suddenly Marian gasped. There was a ridiculous photo of Guy and Vassey in Guy's bedroom. They were standing close to one another flexing their muscles in the mirror. "That's it," Robin exclaimed.

Mira lifted the book and scrutinized the photo, "simple and seemingly innocent. Give me half an hour and photoshop." Veronica ran up to her room to scan the photo and e-mail it while Mira turned her laptop on. Mira worked quietly on the photo while Alan looked over her shoulder pointing and occasionally laughing at something Mira had done.

Now that the excitement had passed everyone but Robin pulled out various books and folders. Robin's eyes stayed locked on Marian as he watched her pull out a folder and remove several pieces of sheet music. He smiled softly as she tucked her hair behind her ear and began to number her measures. He wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through those curly strands. Marian felt his intense gaze and looked up at him questioningly, "is everything alright?"

"I've never heard you sing," he stated simply. This got everyone's attention and their murmured agreement, "you talk about choir all the time, and none of us have ever heard you."

"Really," she asked with a shrug. "It is no big deal really. My dad put me in lessons when I was a kid. I've always just gone along with it because it's been so important to him."

"Why," John asked simply.

Marian absentmindedly played with her hair, "my mom used to be a professional singer. Opera. She was so beautiful and polite and well mannered. Basically everything I'm not," she looked sad at the memory. "My dad always said she was a true lady. Anyways he wanted their daughter to be just like her. Poor bugger got stuck with a kid like me instead." Marian noticed that the room had become awkwardly quiet. She cleared her throat, "so you really want to hear me?"

Robin was so touched by her story. She obviously loved and respected her mother, yet she still endeavored to be strong and independent in her own way. He nodded solemnly.

She bit her bottom lip and rubbed her hands on her thighs trying to think of anything at all to sing. "What about that Ingrid Michaelson song," Veronica volunteered.

Marian shrugged and stood up, "very well." She looked around the group, "no laughing alright." She licked her lips and took a deep breath as Vee stepped over to the piano and began playing the melody.

_If you were falling, then I would catch you. You need a light, I'll find a match.  
Cause I love the way you say good morning.  
And you take me the way I am._

Much bumped Veronica as he sat down next to her. She glared at him for making her play a wrong note, but her frown faded as he began to play harmony on some of the lower keys.

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater.  
Your head is aching, I'll make it better.  
Cause I love the way you call me baby.  
And you take me the way I am._

Robin was amazed by her voice. He had no idea she could sing that well, and couldn't help but feel like there were so many more mysteries about this girl. Even if the song was picked at random it gave him some insight. Marian would never love someone who tried to change her. She demanded equality and respect, and she deserved it too.

For the first time since she was a child Marian felt nervous singing. There was something about the way Robin was staring at her. It was as though he could see right through her. She laughed slightly, trying not to smile too hard while she sang.

_I'll buy you Rogaine, if you start losing all your hair.  
Sew on patches, to all you tear.  
Cause I love you more than I can ever promise.  
And you take me the way I am.  
You take me the way I am._

Robin and the rest of the gang applauded as Marian blushed and curtsied. Vee and Much were smiling brightly at each other laughing at their attempt in accompaniment. Much sat their confused as Veronica jumped up and fled into the kitchen. His smile fell slightly. They had been having such a good time. He wondered what he had done to mess it all up.

Alan leaned over Mira and closed her laptop, concealing their project, as Guy and Vassey walked in. "You have a really great voice," Guy said as he stepped closer to Marian. He noticed Robin's glare and retaliated with a sideways grin, "we have a song that we've been hoping to get a female singer for. Would you be interested?"

Marian shrugged, "yeah, why not?"

Vassey rolled his eyes as he and Guy walked off, "One question: did we write a song for a girl? A clue? No." He smacked Guy on the back of the head.


	7. Chapter 7

So I just noticed that I have no disclaimer for this story. It honestly slipped my mind. So without further ado, I do not own Robin Hood or any of the main characters. I also had nothing to do with the amazing song The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson that was used in the previous chapter.

* * *

Will had been sulky and moody all day and it was driving Alan nuts. The two had been friends for as long as either could remember, and Alan felt like he was always pulling the lad out of some slump or another. He rolled his eyes, "alright, you gonna tell me what it is that has you so glum today, or are you just going to sit and be in a huff all day?"

Will glared at his mate, "you'll only rib me about it."

"Really," Alan faked injury, "you wound me Will Scarlet. I have never been anything but the most loyal friend to you and this is how you choose to treat me?"

"Oh alright," Alan really could be quite a pest, "Saffiyah and I were supposed to study last night, but thanks to your ridiculous plan we didn't get a chance."

"How is it my fault," he questioned.

Will ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "we all had to go to Vee's last night for the picture, and then she had to go home and work on your 'secret surprise'. Whatever the hell that means."

"Oh right. That was my fault I suppose, but Will you have to understand. This prank will be brilliant, truly unsurpassed in this lifetime," Alan became excited thinking about the upcoming fruition.

Will knew there was no point talking to Alan about this. He was a good guy but sometimes he could be a total git. He left Alan dreaming about his amazing scheme as he walked over to his locker, spinning in the combo quickly.

"Morning Will," he jumped as Saffiyah's voice startled him causing his books to go sliding on the floor. "Will, I am so sorry," she knelt down next to him and tried to help sort through the papers and books. They both stared at each other, blushing profusely as her fingertips brushed his hand. They paused for the briefest moment, both wondering what the other was thinking, before they looked down quickly at the mess they had made.

"No, Saf-" Will tried to grab a sheet of paper before she could see what was on it. There is no God, he thought to himself, or if there is He has a terrible sense of humor. Will groaned as she studied the picture he had so carefully sketched.

The only thing that could make this worse was if, "ello," Alan showed up. "Ey, Saf what have you got there?" Alan tried to look over her shoulder.

"Oh it's," she looked at Will then back to Alan, "oh my goodness that cheerleader isn't wearing a bra. You can clearly see her nipples."

She hadn't even finished her sentence before Alan was gone again. Will laughed, "there wasn't a cheerleader, was there?"

"No, but it was funny nonetheless," she smiled sweetly. "This," she handed him the picture, "is amazing. I had no idea you were so talented."

He blushed and stuffed the picture in his folder, "it's nothing really. Just a quick sketch from Chemistry."

"So that's why you don't have any decent notes from class. Can I see the others sometime," she asked innocently.

"Others," Will swallowed anxiously. How could she possibly know about the other drawings of her? He searched the floor frantically but couldn't see any other sketches.

"Yeah, the ones of the rest of the class," she said as she stood up brushing off her jeans. Will was trying to figure out what to say. He wasn't quick with lies like Alan. "Shit. Class. Will with everything that happened yesterday I completely forgot about our study date. Forgive me?"

"Of course," Will said as he closed his locker. He was trying to act like it was no big deal, like he hadn't stayed up all night feeling like he had been totally forgotten.

She started twirling a strand of hair between her thumb and her forefinger, "look I'm staying over today to get a head start on labs and such. If you'd like we could study too. That is if you don't mind staying after class."

"That sounds great," Will smiled as they went their separate ways to class.

* * *

Veronica, Tiffany, and Mira sat down with the rest of the gang and began picking at their food. "What do you suppose this is really made of," Tiffany asked as she poked at the casserole the lunch ladies were serving today.

"If you ignore the look of it and the smell it really isn't so bad," Much said as he took another fork full. He blushed as everyone gave him an odd look.

"Well it isn't like we have any other choice," Vee shrugged and took a tentative nibble. "So when are you guys going to unveil your masterpiece?"

Alan smirked, "well," he said leaning in, "Saffiyah is just finishing up her part of it. She said she will be ready by tomorrow. I figure we will take care of that first, and then we will post the photo. Mira," he winked at her, "has promised that she can hack into the school network. The photograph will pop up on every computer and television on campus."

Mira blushed slightly at his attention, "it's really not that difficult, and it is about time that I use my evil talents for good. Anyways it is the least I can do," she turned to Much, "I heard about the way they have been treating you, and Dumb and Dumber are always trying to make Vee's life hell."

They all grew quiet as they noticed Guy approaching. He cleared his throat, "Marian, I was wondering if you might want to go to a movie with me."

She tried to smile sweetly; turning someone down was always easier when you smiled. It wasn't that he was unattractive, he was just a jerk. She was about to politely decline when Robin put his arm around her shoulder, "Guy, when are you going to get a clue?"

Marian couldn't believe his audacity. Just when she was starting to warm up to him and think that he was more than an egotistical, arrogant, narcissistic jerk he had to go and show her who he really was. She picked up his hand like she would a dirty sock and practically threw his arm off of her, "as long as I can pick the movie."

"Great," Guy smirked, "we can pick one out this afternoon at home."

As he walked off Robin looked at her in disbelief, "why would you agree to go with that prat?"

"Because," she glared at Robin, "I am an independent person who can come and go as I please. You, Robin Locksley," she poked him hard in the chest, trying not to notice his firm pecs, "do not own me. You would do well to learn that."

"I," everyone waited for Robin's clever remark, "I'm sorry, Marian. I don't know why I acted that way. Guy just brings the worst out in me."

Marian had been prepared for any response that he could have come up with, except that one, "you… you are sorry. Um… apology accepted." Maybe, just maybe Robin really was a good guy.

* * *

Will found Saffiyah working in the Chemistry lab with a big pair of goggles covering her eyes and a white lab coat that was far too large on her. She looked adorable to him, "so what are you working on?"

She smiled at him and adjusted her goggles, "next week's lab. I like to run through them before class. Nerdy, right?"

"A little, but hey you are always prepared," he dropped his bag on the floor and hopped onto one of the stools.

"I'll be right back. I need to get a Bunsen burner," she got up and walked towards the supply closet. Will watched as she stood on her tip toes, stretching to reach the top shelf, "Will, can you give me a hand?"

He put the beaker that he'd been playing with down, "yeah, no problem." As he walked in his arm brushed the closet door causing it to shut behind him. He immediately turned around and tried to open the door with no luck.

Saffiyah watched him as he began shaking the knob, "Will I don't think it is going to open. We might as well make ourselves comfortable until someone finds us." She pulled off her lab coat and goggles and sat down on the floor. Will began pacing back and forth, which considering they were in a supply closet, took about two steps. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously before trying to open the door again. Saffiyah would be the first to admit that this whole situation was hardly ideal, but she had not realized that Will would be so averse to being alone with her. She couldn't help but feel put out. He was such a sweet guy, and she had found herself really falling for him. She had thought he felt the same way, but maybe he only saw her as a Chem tutor, "I'm sure someone will find us. Being alone with me isn't that bad is it?"

Will tried to calm down. He could see that his behavior was sending her the wrong signals, but this room was just so small. He took a deep breath and tried to imagine open windows and plenty of elbow room. He had been hoping to have some time alone with Saffiyah for weeks, and now he was totally blowing it. "It's not you," he tried to explain as he pulled at the door yet again.

"Then what is it," she asked him.

"You have to swear you won't tell. Not anyone. Especially not Alan. He'd never let me live it down," Will was on the verge of hyperventilating. "I'm a bit claustrophobic."

"Oh," she immediately felt better. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with her. He just didn't want to be with her in a tiny closet. That was better she supposed, "well why don't you sit down and try to take deep breaths. Like I said earlier someone is bound to find us in here."

Will sat down next to her but was standing again almost immediately, "it's after school."

"Well, yeah," she shrugged.

"Everyone has gone home," he began chewing on his thumbnail. "We could be here till morning."

Saffiyah stood up and put and gentle hand on his shoulder, "you were serious about the claustrophobia, weren't you?" She saw a desperate look on his face, "alright, we can beat this. You just need to take your mind off of things." She bit her bottom lip in thought, "I got it. We can name the elements in order on the Periodic Table." She started counting them on her fingers, "There's hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen-"

He was staring at her in shock, "really? The Periodic Table?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, "fluorine, neon, sodium, magnesium, aluminum, silicon-"

He collapsed on the floor, "Great, just bloody great. Not only am I stuck in this stupid, little, stuffy closet, but I have a test on Friday and haven't studied a wink."

Saffiyah stopped her recitation, "I'm sorry Will. I'm not making things better." She looked down at her feet, "have you tried pretending you were somewhere else?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I just can't focus. God, is this room getting smaller."

"I have an idea, an experiment if you will," she knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Will had started to pull away, but stopped when she sat in his lap and pressed her body into his. Saffiyah was really hoping this would work. She was worried about him, and had to do something to take his mind off his claustrophobia. She definitely had no ulterior motives for pulling him into an all out snog. She smiled into his kiss as she felt one arm tighten around her waist and his other hand tangled itself in her hair. She had been trying to distract him, and it turned out that he was the one taking her on some amazing journey. No one had ever kissed her like this. His touch was so gentle yet filled with so much passion. Will treated her as though there was no one else in the world. She never registered the footsteps outside the closet door or the sound of the door opening.

Alan's eyes grew wide at the sight of Saffiyah plastered all over his best friend. No one ever studied with Alan like that. He smirked, "sorry mates," he said trying to close the door again.

"No," Will tossed his study mate off of him and nearly knocked Alan on his ass while running out of the small closet and into the open room. Saffiyah just sat there in shock, her lips still tingling from their kiss.

Alan looked from Will back to Saffiyah, "bad snog?"

If it were physically possible Will would have kicked his own ass on the walk home. Everything should have bee perfect. He was stuck in a closet with the girl of his dreams, and he tossed her off of him for what? Fresh air, a bigger room. God, he was daft, and Alan wasn't letting him live it down either.

"Well done you. I mean really I hear the ladies love it when you run away from them," he doubled over laughing. "Oh and the look on her face. She was positively stunned."

"Shut up Alan," Will said quietly. He couldn't believe he had treated her that way, especially after the kiss that they had shared.

"Are you at least going to tell me how she was? It definitely looked like she knew what she was doing," Alan didn't see Will coming at him as he was tackled to the ground. Will quickly had Alan pinned on his stomach, his arm twisted behind his back, "alright, alright, I give up. I won't make another smart ass remark about you leaving a gorgeous girl who looked like she was up for anything. Ow," Alan exclaimed as Will twisted his arm even harder.

* * *

As soon as Saffiyah came back to her senses she packed her belongings, and whipped out her cell.

-M r u and V busy?-

She put all of the supplies away, careful not to lock herself in the closet again. The whole afternoon had been an academic waste. She hadn't studied or run through a single lab.

-yeah what's up Saf?-

-I need 2 talk, and eat ice cream-

-r u still at the school-

-yeah-

-we'll b right there. c u n the parking lot-

Saffiyah stuffed her phone in her pocket and made her way to the band parking area that Veronica always used. She was still so confused by what had happened, and before her scientific mind could form a hypothesis he had left. She sighed as she sat on the sidewalk and waited for her friends.

On the way to pick up Saffiyah Veronica turned to Marian, "so I heard you are going on a date with my brother."

Marian sighed, "yeah. I know I should have said no, but Robin was being so possessive. I couldn't stand him thinking he could tell me what to do."

"I understand," Vee nodded, "can I give you a little advice?" When Marian nodded she continued, "Guy is hoping for one of two things. That you will pick a chick flick and get in the mood," she rolled her eyes, "or pick a scary movie and cling to him out of fear. Your best bet is a comedy."

"Thanks, Vee." Marian pointed at a slumped over figure, "is that Saffiyah?" As if on cue the girls head popped up and she ran for the vehicle. As soon as she jumped in Marian turned to her, "so what happened?"

"Ice cream first," Saffiyah sighed.

They were gathered around a table at Marble Slab. Saffiyah had ordered triple fudge with fresh strawberries and had devoured about half of it before she recounted her story to the girls. Veronica and Marian both squealed in excitement, "oh my God you kissed him!"

"Yeah, and it was great," she sighed. "My dilemma now is did he kiss me back because he likes me, or because he was trying not to hyperventilate. He left without saying a word. That can't be a good sign, but how could he kiss me like that if he didn't feel something." She took another big mouthful of ice cream.

Veronica stood up and grabbed the paper, "why don't you invite him to the movies?" Saffiyah gave her a questioning look, "Marian was coerced into going on a date with Guy. Ask Will to the same movie that they are going to. If he isn't interested you can play it off as concern for Marian. That way no one is embarrassed."

* * *

"Come on, Much," Robin pleaded. He had been begging his friend for nearly an hour now, "you can find out from Vee which movie they are going to. Then we can keep an eye on them."

Much looked up from his book, "and why can't you just ask Veronica about the movie? You know how Vassey watches her. With my luck he'll think I'm asking her on a date and try to kill me. No thank you."

Robin threw up his arms in frustration, "I'm asking for a phone call. I'd do it for you."

"Yeah," Much nodded, "if it benefitted you."

Robin began pacing back and forth when he heard a familiar voice at the front door, "hey Mira, are Much and Robin around?"

"There in the back I think," Mira pointed down a hallway.

Robin was ready at the doorway for her, "why Veronica, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Vee laughed at him, "always the ladies man? Actually I'm here for Much," she noticed his shocked look and tried not to giggle. "I need you to be my date Friday night."

"I beg your pardon," Much was a bit shocked. He'd certainly never been asked out like that before. Okay he had never really been asked out at all.

"I'm a bit apprehensive about the Marian/Guy date. So I decided that a little espionage might be in order, and I thought you could help me out," she tried to explain. The truth was somehow Much had gotten under her skin. She couldn't keep him out of her mind.

Robin smirked at Much's nervousness, "good idea, and Robin can come with us."

"Oh," Veronica's smile dropped slightly for just a moment before she plastered it back on her face, "that would be great. I'll pick you boys up around 7:30," she said as she walked away.

When the door shut Robin threw a pillow at his friend, "are you completely daft? She was asking you out."

"Well if you don't want to go you don't have to. I'm sure Vee and I can stop Guy from taking advantage of Marian," Much had known Robin forever, and he always knew what to say to rile his friend up.


	8. Chapter 8

Alan met Saffiyah before school in order to instigate the first step of his plan. "That's the stuff," he asked her.

She nodded at the bag in her hands, "yeah this is everything."

"I'm not being funny, but I thought there would be more of it. Are you sure that's enough for the whole team," he looked at her skeptically.

She was getting agitated, "Alan, if your mate can trust me as his Chemistry tutor, you can trust that I do not make mistakes when it comes to mixing compounds or preparing the proper amounts to give us our desired results."

"For someone so brilliant you can be completely daft," Alan said amused. "You realize that Will doesn't think of you as a tutor? He is crazy about you. I've known him most of my life and he has never liked a girl as much as he likes you. He's always blabbing on and on about you, and drawing your picture."

"Really," she blushed, "I mean, let's sneak into the boy's locker room already."

Alan of course didn't really understand the intricacies of subtlety or sneaking as he hummed the theme song to Mission Impossible. He somersaulted around doorways, and armed with his water gun he made sure the coast was clear for Saffiyah. He groaned as she walked in, "really, you couldn't play along just a little? You could be a Bond girl."

She rolled her eyes, "just hurry up and get me all of the deodorant." She grabbed a stick of Old Spice and sprinkled some of her powder onto it. "Boys are disgusting," she wrinkled her face as she pointed to the arm pit hair stuck to the deodorant.

Robin and the gang were waiting for Saffiyah and Alan near the soccer field. Will had been more worried than Much about them getting caught. As soon as Alan spotted them he gave them a thumbs up, "phase one complete." He glanced at Mira, "now it is up to you, lovely."

She rolled her eyes at him, "phase two," she said it her best Alan voice, "will commence at eleven hundred hours, to be followed by lunch."

"Finally," Alan smiled, "someone is playing along."

Robin clapped Alan on the back, "great job everyone. We'll meet back up at lunch."

* * *

Alan had no idea why people didn't get along with Ms. Hunt. She was handing back papers to all of the students in class. The room was filled with the sounds depressed teenagers and papers shuffling. Once she reached him he smiled cheekily at her, "why Ms. Hunt you are looking as lovely as ever. Is that a new lip stick?"

She blushed, "oh Alan, hush. Here is your paper."

"It looks good on you," he called after her.

Ms. Hunt returned to the front of the room, "now I hope everyone understands why they got the grades they did. I gave everyone very clear instructions as to how I wanted the assignment completed."

John turned to Alan, "if by clear she means she changed her mind and the assignment twenty times."

Alan laughed, "you know women, they can't ever make up their minds."

"Now I want you all to open your books to," Ms. Hunt was interrupted by a knock on the door, "come in."

Mira stepped into the room with one of her many _hall passes_, "I'm sorry to interrupt you Ms. Hunt, but I have been asked to get Alan and take him to the office."

Ms. Hunt scrutinized the pass, "alright. Alan you may go."

Mira led Alan down the hall, "the office really," Alan smirked, "I would have thought you would come up with something more original."

She shrugged, "I thought you would want to watch it all go down. You can go back to class if you wish."

They walked into the band room where Veronica was waiting, "I told you I could have this place cleared out."

Mira quickly pulled out her laptop and hacked onto the schools network. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she completed her task, "done."

"Quick turn on the tv," Veronica pointed to the remote. The three of them looked at the screen with pride knowing that the entire student body now saw the same thing. Mira had doctored what had been an innocent if not ridiculous photo of Guy and Vassey together. The new picture showed Guy and Vassey in black leather straps and thongs. Vassey had a whip in his left hand and Guy had what looked like a ball gag in his mouth. Veronica looked at the screen, "do you think we went to far?"

Alan and Mira looked at each other than Vee, "no."

They could hear laughter from down the hall, "time to pack up," Mira said as she turned off her laptop and stuffed it in her back pack.

Alan looked at the screen one last time before he turned off the television. He turned to Mira in excitement and kissed her full on the mouth, "brilliant." Mira had been shocked by his actions. She held her breath, terrified that the moment would pass, and he would turn back into his normal, cheeky self. Alan had not expected to react so strongly to such a simple kiss. He had made out with loads of girls before, but something was different this time. Mira was different. He leaned in again, this time slower, and kissed her gently. He was amazed by the softness of her lips on his and the subtle strawberry flavor of her lip gloss.

They were interrupted by Veronica coughing, "um, we should probably get out of here."

Alan picked up her backpack and opened the door for the two ladies. Mira was still a bit dazed, "um, does that mean we are dating?"

Alan smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "looks like it is your lucky day."

She would have had some smart remark if she hadn't agreed with him wholeheartedly.

* * *

"Where the hell did that picture come from," Vassey slammed his fist down.

Everyone looked around in fear. Guy finally spoke up, "everyone knows that it was obviously photo- shopped. No one is taking it seriously."

"It is still a humiliation, Guisborne, and I want to know who is responsible," he yelled.

Guy couldn't blame him for being mad. He was furious too. The worst part was he had a nagging feeling that his sister had something to do with it. She was always sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Hopefully she didn't drag Marian into the whole mess too.

* * *

Everyone found it really hard to focus at soccer practice. They knew that the guys probably wouldn't use their deodorant again until after football practice, but that did not stop their imaginations from going wild. When the coach blew his whistle to end practice they all ran to the locker rooms to get changed out. Each of them had at least one football player in their next class, and couldn't wait to see the results of Saffiyah's concoction. They tried to hold back their laughter as the jocks began scratching at their armpits when they thought no one was looking.

Unbeknownst to Guy, all of the football players were experiencing the same problem that he was. He bit his lip hard, using pain to distract his mind from the itch and sting of his armpits. The warmer he felt the more he tugged at his shirt. He could feel drops of sweat forming on his forehead, and then he noticed the smell. He looked around the room trying to locate the source of the stench. His stomach rolled as he breathed in the scent of rotten eggs again.

Robin bit his fist to keep from laughing. There was a priceless moment where realization flickered across Guy's face. John leaned over, "guess he figured out that he is the one who reeks."

Guy didn't even ask to be excused he just ran out of the class and bumped into his teammates outside in the hall. Each of them was scratching roughly at their underarms. Finally putting the pieces together Guy yelled, "Locksley!"

Robin gave John an innocent look, "now why do you suppose he is screaming out my name? He can't possibly think that I'm behind this."

* * *

Multiple showers later Guy was ready for his date with Marian. Vassey spent the afternoon telling him not to bother with a leper like Marian. When Guy was concerned about what he was going to wear Vassey had just shrugged and told him it didn't matter. In his eyes Marian was good for one thing only, a _distraction_It made Guy sick. Marian was beautiful, smart, and talented. She was definitely more to him than just a screw, not that he wasn't interested in that too. He looked in the mirror one last time, satisfied with what he saw he walked out of his room and waited on Marian. His eyes travelled toward her as he heard her footsteps softly descend the stairs. She took his breath away.

Please don't let this date be too awkward, she thought quickly to herself. "So," she handed him a printed sheet from the computer, "Veronica told me that you have outdoor cinemas here."

A sly smile appeared on his face. Maybe his sister was good for something. "The drive-in? Yeah, we can go there."

"Great," she tried to sound excited, "they have a Mel Brooks double feature. Robin Hood Men in Tights and Spaceballs!"

A frown formed, "comedies?"

"You promised I could pick," she reminded him. "Besides I'm British. We can't turn down a good Robin Hood story," she lied. In all honesty she was just taking Vee's advice when she looked up current films. She'd never actually seen a Mel Brooks movie, but she couldn't pass up a movie about her Robin's namesake. Wait, did she really call him her Robin? It must have just been a slip of the mind. Anyways, she knew that it would annoy Guy, and that would at least ensure that she have an amusing night.

* * *

As soon as Guy and Marian left Veronica slipped out of the house. She had driven the other girls crazy trying to pick out an outfit. It was Tiffany who finally called her on her nervousness as she gasped overdramatically, "you like Much!"

"No I don't," Veronica countered then collapsed on her bed, "I didn't mean to."

She finally settled on her jean mini skirt and her Batgirl spaghetti strap. That way she wasn't too dressed up, but still looked like a total hottie.

Robin was laughing at Much as he nervously paced back and forth, "she said she'd be here by 7:30."

"Yes, she did," Robin said calmly.

"Well it is 7:40," Much said sounding panicked. "What if she got in a wreck, or forgot us?" Just then the door bell rang.

Robin rolled his eyes and opened the door for Vee, "evening. Let me grab my wallet and we can go." Robin noticed that for once Much was speechless as he stared at the girl in front of him. That boy really needed to get a clue.

"So, Guy is taking her to the drive-in," Veronica explained as she drove down the highway. "We should be able to park close to them without him noticing."

"Park," Robin asked.

"Yeah, I told Marian it may not be the best idea. The drive-in theatre is essentially an immense parking lot with a large screen and projector. They use a radio station that you can pick up in your car for the sound," she explained. "It's really pretty cool, but."

"But what," Robin sounded worried.

"Well with the seclusion and all it is kind of an abundant breeding ground for fornication," Much loved the nervous way she bit her lip.

"What," Robin looked confused.

"Sex," she told him. "Well not just sex, you know, fooling around and such."

Robin swallowed hard. He had promised himself he would not interfere unless Marian needed him, but he wasn't sure if he could sit by and do nothing if they started making out. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Saffiyah had borrowed Tiffany's car to pick up Will. She was the only one of the exchange students who had taken time to take the driving test over here. Will was waiting for her outside, and jumped in before she got to a complete stop.

He blushed, "I really can't stand it there," he explained. He was able to stare at her without being caught as she drove down the street paying attention to the road. She looked great in her jeans and green v-neck blouse. "You look beautiful," he said barely above a whisper.

"Thank you," she was shocked at his openness. "You look good in blue. You should wear it more often."

He made a quick mental note to replace his wardrobe. She liked him in blue. On the ride to the drive-in he thought back to their kiss. It was all he had been thinking about really. Even though he had been a bit panic-stricken at the time it had been amazing. He was still a bit insecure, but Alan had assured him that she was interested. He was nervous and hopeful about tonight. Terrified and optimistically wondering if he might get to kiss her again.

* * *

Guy could not believe he really paid for them to see this movie. It was completely ridiculous. He had hoped at first that Marian had picked such a movie for a reason. If you want to make out at the movies you don't go to one that you want to watch. That apparently was not the case as she sat in her seat holding a bucket of popcorn, watching the screen intently. He was quickly becoming frustrated. Every time he leaned into kiss her she tossed more damned popcorn in her mouth.

This movie was hilarious. She couldn't believe that she had really never seen it. When Robin's Merry Men sang, 'We're men! We're men in tights. We rob from the rich and give to the poor that's right,' she laughed so hard her ribs hurt. The entire movie was completely ludicrous, and she loved it.

Robin poked his head in between Much and Veronica from the backseat, "can you guys see anything?"

"Yeah," Vee said, "I can see Ahchoo fixing Blinkin's boobs." She saw the irritation on his face, "no I can't see what's going on in Guy's car. I'm sure we would know if something was up."

Robin sat back again and tried to enjoy the film. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the car in front of them. His mind kept picturing the worse possible scenario.

She didn't know how it had happened. One moment she was laughing at the screen and the next Guy's mouth was firmly pressed against hers. Once the shock dissipated she tried to push him away, but that only seemed to excite him all the more. She said, "no," into his kisses as he pressed her into the back of her seat and his tongue pushed into her mouth. It wasn't necessarily that he wasn't cute, or even that he was a bad kisser; he just wasn't who she wanted. She continued to push on his chest, trying to get him off of her. Anger began building up inside her. Who the hell did he think he was? She was Marian Fitzwalter, and no man could force her into something she did not want. Her knuckles grew white as she clenched her fist and brought it crashing into the side of his face with so much force that it pushed him off of her. Before he could respond she had jumped out of his car.

"Marian, get back in here," Guy yelled.

Marian was red with anger, her hands firmly on her hips, "I'm sorry Guy we must have had some cultural barrier. In England when a girl tries to push you off of her and says no she means get the bloody hell off you prat!"

"I'm sorry," he said none to convincingly, "Marian get back in the car. You aren't thinking clearly. You left your purse and your phone in here. What are you going to do walk home?"

Robin jumped out of the car followed closely by Vee and Much as soon as they saw the altercation, "no need to fret Guy. I'll make sure she gets home safe," the look on Robin's face dared Guy to try something. He would love any excuse to pummel this jerk. He turned towards Marian, "are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

She was still shocked to see her friends here. Although she knew that she shouldn't have been. Veronica had been very concerned about this date, and with good reason. She shook her head, "I'm fine," she turned to Veronica, "can we watch the rest of the movie in your car?"

"Of course. You guys go ahead," she told them.

On their way back they noticed Tiffany's car and decided to say hi. Marian reached the door before the boys, "hi girl." Her eyes grew wide and she slammed the door, "let's just get in Veronica's car." The boys gave her a confused look, "Saffiyah's busy." Of all of her friends Will and Saffiyah had been the most mild mannered, or so she had thought before she had opened the door. Saffiyah had crawled out of the driver's seat and was sitting on Will's lap her fingers tangled in his hair as they made out. Marian smiled softly, way to go girl, someone needed to have a good night.

Veronica waited until they were returning to her vehicle before she got into her brother's car. "What did you do," she sounded so disappointed.

"None of your damn business," he hated that tone that she got. She was his little sister for Christ's sake and he did not have to answer to her.

She grabbed Marian's purse, "what happened to you Gizzy? You're my brother and I love you, but you have become such a jerk."

"What no big word," he rolled his eyes at her.

A tear slid down her cheek, "I don't know Guy. Asswhole isn't in the Thesaurus." She got out of the car and slammed his door.

Her car was uncomfortably silent. The others could tell that Vee was upset as she handed Marian her purse quietly. Veronica never did anything quietly. Much placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "are you alright?"

She smiled at him sweetly, "yeah. It's just hard sometimes. You all have only just met him, but I still remember the boy who helped pick me up when I fell and scraped my knees." She shrugged, "well enough of that. Watch this next part. The Sherriff of Rottingham is going to force Marian into marrying him. The bit with the jackhammer is great."

Much sighed as she closed herself off again. She was always there to help others, to be a shoulder to cry on, but when she was aching she kept it all to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Marian had been worried about going home that night. Guy was likely to be very angry, and it would make things awkward. Even though it seemed a bit paranoid she decided to sneak into her room instead of going through the front door with Vee. She tucked her purse safely on her shoulder and began climbing up the side of the house. There was a drain pipe that ran nearby the balcony that she and Veronica shared, and once she got high enough up she was able to swing over to the railing and pull herself up. She looked down at the ground and took a moment to be proud of her small accomplishment before she crawled into her window.

Her phone rang as she pulled out a comfortable pair of boxers and a tank top to sleep in. She smiled softly, she was wondering when Saffiyah was going to ring her and tell her about tonight. She didn't even look at the caller id as she flipped it open, "well you seemed to enjoy yourself tonight."

"Excuse me," a much deeper voice than Saffiyah's asked her.

She looked confused then peered at the screen of her cell reading R. Locksley, "sorry, I was expecting Saf. What can I do for you?" She quickly changed into her night clothes.

"I was worried about you," he replied solemnly, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting ready for bed. Look it's been a long night, and I'm kind of tired," Marian tried to end the conversation.

Robin laughed, "yeah I'd be exhausted too if I had to give Guisborne the pleasure of my company."

"Grow up, Robin," she said coldly. "I mean really, do you ever think before you speak and act? Is everything just a joke to you? You go through life like you are some kind of Superman. Nothing can touch you, nothing can hurt you. Well I'm sick of it. I'm sick of the mask and the games and the scared little boy trying to hide behind bravado and jokes. For once in your life can you put away the camouflage and just be honest."

Robin looked up at the stars and took a deep breath, "You want honesty. Alright." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I wonder if my dad would be proud of me, if he would like the person that I have become. I mean I know he'd love me and all because I'm his son, but I was nine when he died. I barely even remember him. Everyone tells me how wonderful he was. He accomplished so much, and well, what have I really done with my life."

Marian was completely shocked. She had not expected Robin to really open up to her. She thought they would get in a fight and one of them would hang up. Instead he was bearing his thoughts about his late father. She vaguely remembered that Robin's dad had been a police officer. There had been a shooting one day. Officer Locksley put himself between the shooter and a child, and it had cost him his life. "Robin," she said soothingly, "of course he would like you."

"How can you even say that," he asked darkly. "You don't even like me."

She bit her lip. She had never realized that her being so rough with him might actually hurt him, "Robin you are a great guy. Your mum is always talking about how you help out around the house," she bit her lip, that didn't sound too convincing. She switched tactics, "you are the best friend anyone could ask for. You protect those that you care about and those who can't protect themselves. Take Much for example or even me. Tonight you ran to my side because you thought I was in trouble. You let me take care of it, but at the same time you stood right beside me just incase I needed you. How could anyone not respect that?"

Robin swallowed a lump that had been forming in his throat. He had never talked to anyone about his father before, and certainly never imagined having this conversation with a girl he fancied. "So I showed you mine," he tried to smile.

"I beg your pardon," she couldn't hide the shock from her voice.

He laughed, "I meant I told you my daddy story, but if you want to play show and tell I'm good for a game."

"Haha Locksley," she rolled her eyes. It was not that she wasn't curious; she just couldn't let Robin know that. "Honestly, sometimes I think you are lucky. You can imagine whatever relationship with your dad that you want. I on the other hand can't ignore the truth. I can't make believe that everything is wonderful. I know I'm a disappointment."

"How is that even possible," he asked in disbelief.

"Well my dad wanted a boy, to carry on the family name and such. When he resolved himself to being stuck with a daughter he decided that I would grow up to be the perfect, demure little girl," she sighed as she plopped down on her bed. "Instead he got me. A daft little kid ripping her dresses playing soccer and climbing trees. Not quite the proper little thing he hoped for."

"Maybe you aren't what your father hoped for, but I for one am glad you turned out the way you are," Robin said earnestly.

"Oh you are, are you? Well that's quite nice of you," she laughed. It was possibly the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. It was complete acceptance. It truly shocked Marian to discover that Robin had this warm, sensitive side.

His voice was barely more than a whisper, "you are so beautiful."

Marian looked confused. She sat up and slowly surveyed her room spotting him standing on her balcony, "what are you doing here?" She pulled her phone from her ear giving it an odd look as she turned it off. She walked over to her window and unlatched it, "what are you doing here," she repeated her question.

He stepped inside her room, "I had to see you. I know you said you were fine, but I was really worried."

She waved him off like it was no big deal, her eyes grew wide as he caught her hand inspecting her bruised and bloodied knuckles, "it's nothing." She jerked her hand away and looked at the floor.

"You punched him," Robin asked. Marian hadn't told anyone what had happened, "and hard too by the look of your hand. Marian what went on in his car," his fingertips gently brushed her cheek as he looked deep into her eyes.

The intimacy sent chills through her body, "it wasn't much, really. I probably overreacted." He noticed her subtle shudder as she remembered tonight's events and knew that she was being too dismissive, "he kissed me, I tried to say no, but he wouldn't stop. So I punched him, pretty hard," she admitted, "you saw the rest."

"He didn't hit you," Robin asked skeptically.

"No," she shook her head.

His thumb and forefinger brought her chin up as he moved closer to her lips. She held her breath, anxiously awaiting his touch, and felt terribly disappointed when it didn't come. He inspected her bottom lip, "if he didn't hit you why do you have a busted lip?"

She could feel his tension and anger rising, and brought her hand slowly up to her mouth touching it tenderly, "he must have bit me when I punched him. Robin, I swear he did not strike me," she definitely was not Guy's biggest fan, but she still didn't want to see he and Robin fight it out over her. "it was just a kiss. Ugh, and it was terrible. It was just so forced and just not what a first kiss should be," she looked at him and could tell he understood.

He was still standing close to her, the soft scent of her perfume seemed to wrap around him casting a spell on them, "you're right," he leaned into her, "a first kiss should be affectionate, tender, and tentative." His hand caressed her cheek, "it should be slow, like you are asking for permission. Your heart should skip a beat as you wait patiently for your invitation," he watched as Marian's tongue darted out to moisten her lips, "and only then do you make your move."

He said the last few words centimeters from Marian's lips, as he gently captured her mouth with his. She melted into him, pressing her body firmly against the hard planes of his chest as his lips moved softly over hers, just as he had promised.

They separated slowly, and he rested his forehead against the top of her head. "Yeah, that's how a first kiss should be," he said breathlessly.

She nodded her head in agreement. Words couldn't even explain that kiss. It was just perfect. Great, she thought to herself, not only is he cute he is an amazing kisser. How in the world would she be able to resist him now? Did she even want to?

"I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries," he said softly into her hair, "but I have wanted to do that for such a long time now."

His words barely registered while she was in such a dream like state, "you have?"

Robin pulled back to look into her eyes, "of course. I wasn't lying earlier when I said you were amazing."

Marian leaned in for another kiss but was interrupted by a loud knock on her door. She groaned softly at the disruption, "yes?"

"Marian it's me," she felt Robin tense immediately at the sound of Guy's voice behind the door. How funny, it is okay for him to come into her room late at night, but heaven forbid Guy, who actually lived there, knock on her door. She tried not to laugh at Robin's defensive pose. "Can I come in," he asked softly.

"I don't think that would be best," she stated simply. Even if Robin weren't standing next to her she would not want Guy in her room at such a late hour. Not after the way he behaved today.

She could hear him sigh, "Marian, I apologize for the way I acted. I couldn't stop myself. You looked so hot tonight, and you just have this affect on me. I can't explain it. You're like a drug."

It was Robin's turn to hold back laughter. Guy certainly had a way with words. Marian reacted completely differently, she was far from amused, "oh so it is somehow my fault that you couldn't take a hint. I put on makeup and nice clothes so I must have been asking for it. Is that it?"

"What," Guy sounded shocked and confused, "no, that's not what I meant. I mean that-"

"You mean that I'm so hot that somehow hearing me say no, feeling me push at your chest trying to force you off of me registered as what, take me baby?" By this time she had stepped out of Robin's embrace and was yelling at the door, "do you ever think about how others feel? What if someone treated your sister the way you treated me tonight?"

"Vee? Please, she hasn't had a date since junior high," Guy said with a laugh.

Wrong answer, Robin thought, as he saw Marian's fists clench, "you think that is funny? You think it is just hilarious that you and your jackass friend Vassey scare everyone that cares about your sister away? Your friend has some unreciprocated crush and that gives you two the right to try to control her life? You think you are so wonderful, but all you are is a bully Guy. And I would never be with someone who found joy and happiness in someone else's misery. Goodnight!"

Once they heard footsteps retreating down the hall Robin closed the distance between he and Marian, "Veronica is lucky to have such a good friend."

"Thank you," she didn't want to sound mean, but she was exhausted and really just wanted to go to bed.

"It's getting late," Robin noticed her tired expression. He kissed her goodnight and ducked back out her window, "sleep well."


	10. Chapter 10

Veronica nearly bounced up to the table at lunch, "hello everyone!"

Everyone gave their greetings in between bites. Vee sat their impatiently tapping her fingers on the table. Much couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "is there something that you would like to tell us?"

"Drama Club is putting on Wicked," Veronica squealed excitedly. When no one else seemed overly excited she decided to elaborate, "Tony award winning Broadway Musical."

She received a chorus of, "oh yeah," and, "right." Just then Mira walked up, "oh my God! Vee I love you. How did you talk Ms. Phillips into Wicked!?"

Veronica beamed, "well it is not quite set in stone." She turned and looked at Marian.

Marian put her fork down as she noticed everyone's eyes rest on her, "what? Is there something between my teeth?"

"Well Marian, I have a little dilemma, and I was hoping that you might be able to facilitate my little dream. Wicked requires two lead female roles. We already know that Megan will get one of them," Veronica's voice was dripping with disdain.

Mira shuddered, "oh I can't stand that girl!"

Vee nodded in agreement. Megan walked around like she was queen of the world and everyone should bow before her. She had been so angry when Veronica and Mira made President and Vice President of Drama Club. "Anyways, I think you would be a shoe in for one of the roles. You have a great voice, and you said yourself you have been professionally trained."

"It sounds like a lot of fun Vee, really, but I have so much on my plate as it is," Marian said nicely.

"Marian, please? Ms. Phillips said we could only do it if I found the talent to pull it off," she pleaded.

"I think it would be great," Robin agreed. He squeezed her hand gently under the table, "you have an amazing voice."

Everyone nodded their agreement. Mira and Vee knelt down next to her, "please." They were literally groveling at her feet begging her.

She laughed at them and tried to pull them to their feet, "alright, alright, I'll audition."

Allan laughed at his girlfriend as he pulled her into his arms. "You never beg me like that," he pretended to pout.

"Well maybe if you had something I really wanted I would," Mira teased.

"Oh I think I have something you want," he gave her a cheeky grin before bending down to kiss her.

Guy overheard his sister's excited cries from his table. Maybe he had a second chance with Marian after all. He could audition as well. Then they would see each other at every rehearsal.

* * *

Art class was almost over, Will thought to himself as he sighed. He began putting up his charcoals as he inspected his work. Sitting before him was an intricate landscape, a beautiful portrait of a forest so magnificent that it seemed almost mythical. Will had never actually seen this location, but for most of his life he had dreamed of this place. This magical forest, untouched by time and man, was his sanctuary. 

"This is so beautiful, Will," Mrs. Ness said in her soft voice. Her fingers delicately reached out and touched the paper as if she were afraid it would disappear, "you have a true talent, and I really hope you chose to develop it. My suggestion; do something out of your comfort zone. It is only when we embrace our fears, insecurities, and the unknown that we truly grow."

Will thought hard about what she was saying, "I'm not sure I know how."

"Oh there are any number of ways," she smiled. "You draw such beautiful things, and I don't want you to think that is bad by any means. Try to draw something ugly; show the beauty in sadness. You could draw poverty, illness, death. Or, and please don't take this the wrong way, you could try your hand at the human form. I've noticed you are a very shy young man. You'd be working out of your comfort area, and I bet you would be amazed by your results."

Will blushed at the suggestion. Sure he had thought about drawing a nude portrait, he was a teenager after all, but there was no way he could bring himself to do it. He'd need either a picture or a model to work from, and both had their own agonizingly embarrassing problems. Maybe he would just try her first suggestion: find beauty in the ugly. "Thank you Mrs. Ness."

He quickly ran down the hall to Chemistry.

* * *

Marian was lacing up her cleats when Saffiyah came running into the locker room. Marian smiled at her, "so you and Will didn't get stuck in another closet did you?"

Saffiyah blushed a deep crimson, "no. I stayed over in Chemistry to ask the teacher something."

Marian brushed her hair into a pony tail, "so are you two dating now?"

"I think so," she said as she pulled her shorts up.

Marian rose an eyebrow, "you think so. Well from where I was standing it certainly _looked _like you are."

"You have a lot of room to talk. What was up with you and Robin at lunch? I saw the way he squeezed your hand, 'Marian you have such a beautiful voice. You should go for it.' When did you two start acting so chummy," Saffiyah asked with a cheeky grin.

Marian threw a shin guard at the other girl, "nothing is going on between us."

"Oh yeah, that's not what Vee said," she pulled her shin guard up her calf.

It was Marian's turn to blush, "oh my God she saw him climb in my window!?"

"What!?" Saffiyah's eyes were huge with shock, "no, she told me about the movies and about how Robin was so worried about you and came running to your side. Wait, he was in your bedroom?" 

Marian couldn't believe she had let that slip. She should have found out what the other girl new before she opened her big mouth, "please don't tell anyone."

She shrugged, "I won't, but how do you know the boys don't know already?"

"They don't," she said confidently. "They can't."

"Well, come on I need details," she prodded Marian.

"Where to start," she sighed. "Robin called me after the movies to check on me. We ended up having the most amazing conversation. I've known Robin for a long time now, and I have never seen him act like anything other than a chauvinistic jerk. Anyways, before I knew it he was standing at my window." She smiled softly at the memory, "he wanted to see for himself that I wasn't hurt, and somehow we ended up kissing." She paused when Saffiyah squealed, "it was nothing like you and Will; you two can't keep your hands off each other. It was really sweet and perfect." She shrugged and tried to act like she hadn't made a complete fool of herself, "then he left. Like I said, nothing."

"That doesn't sound like nothing," Saffiyah said as they walked out to meet the boys.

Coach decided to have them scrimmage a bit. Instead of breaking them into two separate, smaller teams he just had them play offensive players against defensive. No one believed it possible, but somehow Marian and Robin were even more competitive than usual. Robin would have three or four people on him and instead of passing it to Marian he would try to take it to the net and fail. Marian wasn't much better. She refused to accept Robin's help, and at one point ran the ball in the wrong direction for a good twenty yards trying to get around him.

All of this amused the others but was really starting to piss the coach off. He whistled loudly causing everyone to stop what they were doing, "Fitzwalter, Locksley over here the rest of you continue."

Marian wiped the sweat from her brow and sprinted up to the coach, "you needed me?"

"No, I needed both of you," his fingers were rubbing his temples. "You two are great players, but if you keep this up this team is going to fail." He could tell by their expressions that they didn't understand, "you two need to learn to work together." He thought hard for a moment, "and I know exactly how you are going to learn. Stay put."

Marian sat down and began twirling blades of grass between her fingers. Robin sat next to her, "hey so check you out trying to be a superstar."

"Excuse me," she glared at him, "you were the ball hog."

"What? You were the one mucking everything up. If you would have just passed me the ball we would have scored," he said pointing at her.

She swatted his hand away, "I had a shot."

"That's enough," the coach's gruff voice yelled out. "You two will learn to be a team, to work as one!" He grabbed Marian's ankle and pulled it towards Robin quickly tying them together, "you will spend the rest of this practice and every practice after that together until you learn to be team. Now get out there with the others."

Everyone had stopped what they were doing. They nearly died laughing when they saw Robin and Marian stand up. They didn't take two steps before Robin fell over pulling Marian on top of him. She glared down at him, "did you do that on purpose?"

"You give me far too much credit," he gave her a cheeky smile, "not that I don't like this position."

She pushed herself up and tried to stand only to fall again, "well come on Robin we aren't getting anything done on the ground."

Alan leaned over to John, "if they don't end up killing each other this will be the funniest thing that I have seen in months."

After falling down several times Robin and Marian figured out a steady pace, carefully kicking off with the correct foot, and in fifteen minutes they were laughing at each other. They couldn't run fast enough to do any good with the ball, and kicking just looked ridiculous when you were tied together, but they were enjoying themselves. The whistled was blown again, "push ups."

They all dropped to the ground. Marian and Robin had to spread their legs in order to do their push ups without elbowing the other person in the face. Marian's arms were aching, her chest burned as she felt the muscles stretch and strain, as she fought to keep up with Robin. It was statistically proven that men had more upper body strength then women, but she didn't want him to think he was tougher than her. Robin was having his own difficulties as well. His arms felt fine but his inner thighs burned thanks to this unusual position. He glanced over at Marian, her cute red face, her pony tail falling down her shoulder, her breasts brushing against the grass momentarily before she lifted herself back up. Crap he turned his head away from her quickly, but it was too late. His body was already reacting making push ups that much more uncomfortable. He tried to clear his mind, homework, tests, cold showers, mom. He focused his thoughts on his mother. Yep, that did it.

The whistle blew again, "sit ups."

Marian let herself lay on the grass for a bit, her poor aching arms shaking, before she and Robin adjusted a bit in order to do there sit ups. This was much better. She had strong abs and could do sit ups all day. Putting her hands behind her head she brought herself up to her knees and then back down to the ground her elbow connecting with Robin's nose, "oh God, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said as he held his nose, "no blood, you didn't break anything." He turned to her and smiled, "maybe you should cross your arms over you chest instead."

They all stopped as the whistle blew, "running in place. I want your knees in the clouds."

Robin looked at Marian and groaned. This was not going to be fun. He was a good four inches taller than her. Marian started with her right as Robin kicked up his left. She began counting out loud to keep them in time. To his astonishment Marian had very little difficulty with the exercise. Sure Marian was shorter than he was, but she was all legs. He felt her jump up slightly, but she was able to keep up with him. He couldn't help but look at her again. She was so beautiful and so close to him. Even though this practice had been awkward it was the high point of his day. He loved being so close to her, and the nature of their situation allowed him to stare at her freely. His eyes again drifted to her chest, as her breast bounced slightly with each move. Not again, he groaned, mom, chores, doctor's appointments, food poisoning, bad Steven Segal movies, kissing Marian, ice cold showers, hospitals, grandma. He really had to stop looking at her. It wasn't so bad when he was in jeans, but loose soccer shorts would not hide his excitement in the slightest.

When they were finished they sat next to each other in the grass trying to catch their breath and let their muscles rest. Robin couldn't believe his luck when Marian rested her head on his shoulder. He very carefully put an arm around her causing her to giggle at his shyness, "so maybe Coach has a point. We are both amazing players, but we'd be unstoppable if we worked together."

"I'm willing to give it a try if you are," he smiled and hugged her tighter.

* * *

Veronica decided to stay after school and work on sets alone. Since the night at the movies she had no desire to be near her brother. She silently wondered to herself if everyone had the same type of problems with their siblings. She and Guy had been so close, but as he pointed out that was a long time ago. She moved over and turned on a CD of the Wicked sound track and started humming along as she painted a backdrop for the Emerald City.

Much had been worried about her lately. Everyone else might fall for her chipper act, but he knew something was bothering her. He went by her house after class to find that she wasn't there. Marian just smiled softly and told him to look in the drama department. He found the spunky girl with spiky brown hair in a pair of old jean shorts and last years high school band tee shirt. She had specks of paint from head to toe. He couldn't help but smile at the little bits of green on her cheek. Now that he found her he wasn't really sure what to do. He stood there nervously debating whether he should leave or walk into the room.

Vee was bouncing to the music, getting more paint on herself than the backdrop, but who cared. One of her favorite songs came on and she began singing along,

"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
And let's face it, who is it less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart tends to tends to start to bleed.  
And when someone needs a makeover,  
I simply have to take over!  
I know, I know exactly what they need!

And even in your case,  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,  
Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
Follow my lead,  
And yes indeed, you will be..."

Much smiled as he watched her bounce and dance around the room. She had the cutest hand motions and facial expressions. When she sang she didn't just say the words and hit the notes, she put feeling and personality behind them. He tiptoed over to a piano in the room and shuffled through the sheet music there until he found what he was looking for.

Veronica started using her paint brush like a microphone as she spun around the room,  
"POPULAR!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys,  
When you talk to boys,  
Little ways to flirt and flounce.  
Ooh!  
I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
How to fix your hair!

Everything that really counts to be..."

Vee froze when piano music began to fill the air, her precious paint brush/microphone fell to the floor. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in shock. She tried to speak several times but couldn't seem to form words. Finally she took a deep breath, "I was just… you see… the CD… you shouldn't be here. School is out and you aren't even in drama."

Much felt terrible for embarrassing her. She played her clarinet in front of him all the time, she had solos at concerts, and was a member of drama club. Who knew she'd be mortified if someone heard her sing? "I'm sorry," he looked down at his feet. "I was worried about you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

He was really sweet, but that did nothing to help her humiliation, "I'm fine. You can go, and never tell anyone about this."

What would Robin do, he asked himself knowing all too well the answer. Robin would have some smooth line. "Well," he tried to sound Robin-like, "as long as it is our secret you could finish the song."

Her blush deepened, "no, as tempting as it is to acquiesce I'm going to have to decline," she picked up her paint brush and tried to create the world of Oz. She turned back and saw Much's sad face, "I'm sorry. It is not my intention to hurt your feelings. It is just that I'm awful, really, I don't sing in front of anyone. I'm terrible."

He shrugged, "well I'm not exactly a concert pianist. No one is perfect."

"Yes you are," she exclaimed too quickly. "I mean you are a great pianist. You told me that you've had lessons since you were six."

"So pretend I'm not here," he offered sweetly.

Yeah right, how was she supposed to act like he wasn't standing right next to her? He started playing where she had left off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath,  
"I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts,  
You'll be good at sports,  
Know the slang you've got to know.  
So let's start,  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

Don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
Think of it as personality dialysis,  
Now that I've chosen to become a  
Pal, a sister and advisor,  
There's nobody wiser!  
Not when it comes to...  
POPULAR!

I know about popular.  
And with an assist from me,  
To be who you'll be,  
Instead of dreary who you were...  
Well, are.  
There's nothing that can stop you,  
From becoming popu-ler... lar...   
la la, la la!  
We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!"

Marian decided to check up on her friends. Vee had been a bit distant lately and Much wasn't the only one who was concerned. She was rounding the corner to the drama room when she heard someone belt out,  
"When I see depressing creatures,  
With unprepossessing features,  
I remind them on their own behalf to think of,  
Celebrated heads of state or especially great communicators.  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!"

As Marian peered in the room she saw Much playing the piano with Veronica next to him squeezing her eyes shut with her back to him. She was shocked. Vee had never told her that she could sing. Marian had assumed that it was Megan practicing for her audition.

"They were POPULAR!  
Please!  
It's all about popular.  
It's not about aptitude.  
It's the way you're viewed.  
So it's very shrewd to be,  
Very very popular like me!

And though you protest,  
You're disinterest,  
I know clandestinely,  
You're gonna grin and bear it!  
Your new found popularity!  
You'll be popular!  
Just not quite as popular as me!"

Marian was applauding as she stepped inside. Veronica again found herself in a humiliating position, "oh God!"

"So Vee, what are you getting at," Marian asked her with a smirk.

"What," she looked confused, "I don't know what you mean."

Marian laughed at her nervousness, "you told me I _had_to audition because you didn't have enough girls that could sing. Yet here you are belting out show tunes." She arched an eyebrow, "are you trying to beat me out of a lead role."

"No," a scared expression on her face, "Marian I promise. I'm not even auditioning. I was just painting, and it is such a fun song, and then Much, and he was so sweet, and he started playing, and then you, but I promise it isn't like that," she stuttered.

"Oh yes it is," Marian smiled. She had no idea Vee could turn so red, "because I won't audition unless you do."

Much jumped up as Veronica collapsed on the floor. Her head was spinning. How did this happen, she thought to herself? She couldn't audition for the school musical, it would be humiliating, but if Marian didn't try for the role of Elphaba then there would be no musical at all.


	11. Chapter 11

I just wanted to quickly thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. I think I'm going to try to wrap this story up soon. I have so many great thoughts for different stories (including a sequel to Hood Academy), and I'd like the chance to play around with them.

* * *

Allan had been bugging the gang all day long and it appeared to be Robin's turn now. Robin just rolled his eyes at the other guy.

"Seriously what do I get Mira for her birthday," Allan asked, as he ran to catch up with Robin.

Robin shrugged, "how am I supposed to know? She's your girl. Why don't you just get her a set of lock picks?"

Allan gave him a dirty look, "really that's all you can come up with? Come on Robin. I want to do something nice for her."

"Engraved lock picks," Robin said with a sarcastic smile.

Allan punched him in the arm, "haha, you are so brilliant Locksley. Never mind I'll just ask Will and Much."

"You did ask Will and where did that get you," he laughed. "You came running to me."

John couldn't help but over hear their conversation and walked up to join them, "do something romantic."

Allan looked at him skeptically, "and what would you know about romantic, you don't even have a girl."

John's eyes slowly lost their sparkle as the corners of his mouth pulled into a frown, "her name is Alice. She's back home in Scotland."

"Sorry, mate. I didn't know," Allan mentally smacked himself for putting his foot in his mouth.

"Sometimes I don't know what I was thinking leaving her behind," he shook his head clearing his thoughts. "Anyways you should treat a woman like a princess. Try jewelry or flowers. Something romantic."

* * *

Much had been helping Vee and Marian prepare for auditions. He knew that Veronica was incredibly nervous about singing in front of people, even though she had no reason to be. He ran quickly to the drama room, hoping to catch her before her turn. As he rounded the corner he nearly plowed right into her and Marian.

Vee immediately looked concerned she peered behind Much to see if her brother or Vassey was chasing after him, "Much are you alright?"

"Course I am," he waved her off like her question was ridiculous. He pulled flowers from behind his back, "these are for you. For luck." He smiled at her sheepishly.

"Thank you Much," she smelled the flowers, "they are really lovely. Although I'm pretty sure I won't get a part."

As they entered the drama room they found Megan, Guy, Mira, and several others sitting in front of the stage for auditions. Megan of course made sure she was the first one to go. She was always just so pompous. Her blonde hair fell in soft waves around her perfectly made up face as she tried for the roll of Glenda. Mira leaned over and whispered to Marian and Vee, "is it acting if she already is a blonde, preppy, popular girl?" They tried to stifle their laughter as Megan took the stage. She of course sang Popular. Vee groaned, great, she thought to herself, I'm singing the same song as Megan. As soon as the other girl was done she curtsied and skipped off the stage exuding confidence.

After a few more people tried for various roles Marian's name was finally called. "I thought I would perform No Good Deed for my audition," she told the teacher confidently.

Mrs. Phillips nodded, "I know it is a difficult song so don't be afraid to drop some of the notes a third or even a fifth if they are too high for you."

Marian smiled softly, "thank you, but that won't be a problem." Silence filled the room as Marian began,

"Fiyero!  
Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen.  
Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen.

Let his flesh not be torn,  
Let his blood leave no stain.  
Though they beat him let him feel no pain.  
Let his bones never break,  
And however they try to destroy him,  
Let him never die! Let him never die!

Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka. Eleka!

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try.  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my generous supply?

No good deed goes unpunished.  
No act of charity goes unresented.  
No good deed goes unpunished,  
That's my new creed!  
My road of good intentions,  
Led where such roads always lead.  
No good deed goes unpunished!

Nessa.  
Doctor Dillamond.  
Fiyero. Fiyero!

One question haunts and hurts,  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good,  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are,

When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are,  
Maybe that's the reason why,

No good deed goes unpunished!  
All helpful urges should be circumvented.  
No good deed goes unpunished!  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well meant did.  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed,  
I'm wicked through and through,  
Since I can not succeed,  
Fiyero, saving you,  
I promise no good deed,  
Will I attempt to do again.  
Ever again!  
No good deed,  
Will I do again!"

Everyone applauded but Megan. Marian was spot on. Every note was perfect, her enunciation was flawless. She couldn't help the proud smile that flushed over her face. When she returned to her seat she found Robin waiting for her.

He smiled softly and kissed her cheek, "you were great!"

She blushed and held her finger to his lips to silence him. Other people still had to audition and she didn't want to be rude.

Finally it was Veronica's turn. She shakily walked up to the stage feeling like lunch might come to revisit her at any moment. Mrs. Phillips looked up at her with a kind smile, "Ms. Guisborne will be trying for the role of Glenda," she announced to the others.

Megan immediately turned to Guy, "what the Hell does she think she is doing?"

"How should I know," he shrugged.

The blonde beside him was fuming, "why didn't you tell me she was auditioning? Can she sing?"

"Happy Birthday," he laughed. "Just sit back and enjoy yourself. It looks like my baby sister is going to make a complete fool of herself."

Veronica took several deep breaths before focusing on Much's face. She had sung for him several times now. He seemed to be the only person that she could sing in front of without breaking into a nervous sweat. Much felt his cheeks burn with a blush, but he didn't dare turn away from her stare. He knew how anxious she was and how important it was for her to feel safe. No one was taking her seriously at first. Most people were chatting about homework or the latest break up. It wasn't until Vee calmed down and started getting into the song that everyone sat stunned listening to her. As soon as the song was over she quickly exited the room, terrified of what the others thought.

Guy flinched as Megan turned around and smacked his arm hard, "you said she couldn't sing!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously on High School Is Hard Enough In Your Own Country:_

_Marian, Robin, Safiyah, Will, Allan, Much, and John all joined a foreign exchange student program. Once in the States they met Veronica Guisborne, a spunky girl with a slightly bizarre obsession with thesauruses, Tiffany her best friend, Mira a girl who has more than a few tricks up her sleeves, and of course Guy and Pippy. _

_Will and Safiyah finally got over their shyness after being locked in a closet together. _

_Guy, the quarterback of the school football team takes an immediate dislike to Robin and the others, and begins to pull pranks on the British soccer players. Robin and Allan never allowing themselves to be upstaged plot their revenge with Mira and Vee's help._

_Guy pined after Marian for weeks before she finally agreed to a date. A decision that she regrets whole heartedly. The only good that came from that night was Robin sneaking into her bedroom to check on her. _

_Veronica and Mira, along with being devilish pranksters, are President and Vice President of Drama Club, and coerce Marian into auditioning for one of the lead roles in Wicked. Marian agrees to the audition under one stipulation: Vee has to try as well._

_And now back to the show..._

* * *

Robin was lounging on his bed attempting to read his history lesson when he looked up at Allan, "I still don't get what the big deal is. It's just her birthday."

Allan looked at him in disbelief, "you are right, you don't get it. You and Marian have a real chance. What do Mira and I have? A year? I only get one birthday with her. Is it so hard to understand why I would want her to remember it? Remember me?" He sunk into a chair burying his face in his hands.

Robin looked at Allan with shock. Was this really the same guy that flew over to the States with him? The same guy that bragged about all the random play he would get once they started school? This thing with Mira wasn't a simple crush for Allan. "I'm sorry, mate," Robin said apologetically. "I had no idea what she meant to you." He glanced down at the bags that Allan had brought into his room, "she's going to love the gifts. You are going to make her birthday really special."

Allan's smile didn't seem to reach his eyes. He hated thinking about what little time he had with Mira. She really was amazing, and he couldn't imagine leaving her at the end of the school year. "Thanks," he said before lifting the bags and turning to the door, "I'll see you later."

Robin's heart went out to the guy, and he was grateful that he was not in the same situation. Marian lived in Knighton which was only about a fifteen minute drive from Locksley. He pushed those thoughts aside and tried again to focus on his History homework when Much walked in.

Much didn't say a word as he sat indian style on the floor. He slowly played with the fibers of the carpet. This was the way he behaved when he really needed council. He was far too shy to just come out and ask for something, and he hated to impose or push his problems on others. So instead he would just make his presence known silently, and wait for you to ask him what's wrong.

Robin tried to ignore him, but found himself reading the same three sentences over and over. He finally sighed and closed his book, "alright, get on with it."

Much looked at his friend nervously.

"You have a thing for Veronica, but don't know what to do," Robin supplied.

He nodded biting his lip.

"And you want my help," Robin continued running his fingers through his hair. "What is it about me? Everyone wants relationship advise from me all of the sudden."

"I'm sorry Robin. I shouldn't have bothered you; I know how busy you are," Much started to stand.

"Sit back down Much," he said softly. "Since you are completely oblivious, I think I should start by saying that Vee really likes you."

"I know that. We're friends," Much said matter of factly.

Robin rolled his eyes, "no, Much she _really_ likes you."

"Really," Much's voice squeaked, "what should I do?"

"Well, thanks to Guisborne and Vassey," Robin's voice was full of disgust, "she really hasn't had that much experience with relationships. That should help you out a bit." Robin thought for a moment, "she and Marian share a balcony."

"And how would you know that," Much gave him a disappointed look.

Rolling his eyes, "oh please Much, you aren't my mother. Now, do you want my help or not," he waited for his friend to nod. "There is a drain pipe going up the back of the house. Climb up that then swing over to the balcony."

Much looked riveted, "then what?"

"Bloody hell, Much, do I have to do everything," Robin smacked his friend gently on the back of the head. "Just remember to wrap up."

Much blushed deeply, "Robin it's not like that."

"Sure," his friend laughed.

* * *

Why in the world did he ever listen to Robin, Much thought to himself? He was currently staring up at Veronica's window trying to decide what choice to pick. Should he scale the side of her house and sweep her off her feet? And just how ridiculous does that plan sound? He chewed on his bottom lip nervously. It all boiled down to one thing: just a chance with Veronica was worth any humiliation.

It was with that decision, and the slightest increase in confidence, that had him clumsily climbing up the drain pipe. His fingers gripped the railing and he tried to pull himself up and over when he heard Vee singing softly in her room. His eyes immediately focused on her, his mouth fell slightly agape as his heart stopped beating. He could see her moving around the room through the sheer curtains covering her window. A part of him knew it was wrong, but he couldn't turn and look away as she pulled her shirt slowly over her head. His eyes roamed over the exposed skin there. His fingers itched to roam over the curve of her hips and waist and travel up her back. He longed to touch her breasts, feeling the red silk of her bra. Her bra? She had turned around to face him. Oh Shit, he thought to himself as his gaze traveled up to her face.

Her brown eyes were wide in shock as she realized that Much was hanging outside her window watching her undress. "Much," she exclaimed as she grabbed her shirt and tried to cover her exposed flesh.

"Vee, I'm so sorry," Much stuttered as a blush crawled up his neck and cheeks. His heart began to beat that much faster as he felt his fingers slip from the railing.

"Much," Veronica yelled as she watched the whole scene. She ran to the window and quickly shimmied down the drain pipe. She placed her hand on his forehead as she kneeled next to the fallen teen, "oh my God, are you alright?"

Much moaned in pain. It was a curious sensation to see stars explode behind your eyes. He had always assumed people were joking when they said that; that it was only an old saying. As his body crashed to the ground with a loud, sickening thump he realized how true the statement was. He looked up at her concerned face and smiled softly, "not that I mind Vee, but, um, you are a bit topless."

She gasped and quickly pulled on the shirt that had been clutched in her hand. After blushing for what seemed a lifetime she looked back down at her own little stalker, "I never took you for a peeping Tom. That's something I'd expect from Pippy."

"I'm… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to," he stuttered. "This is all Robin's fault, the daft idiot."

Confusion filled her face, "do I even want to know what you are talking about?"

"Probably not," he sighed. "I'll get out of your hair now," he tried to stand and only fell to the ground again.

"Come here," she said as she put his arm over her shoulder and lifted him off the ground. "Let's go inside and check you over."

Much sat in silence as she carefully checked his body over for bruises or broken bones. She really was amazing. Here he was, caught in a terribly embarrassing situation, and instead of being mad at him she was worried. He hissed in pain as she gingerly moved his ankle. Her forehead wrinkled up in concern as she bit her lower lip. He decided it was quite possibly the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"This might hurt, but I need to take off your shoe and sock," she looked at him with sad eyes. "I've got a pair of crutches and an ace bandage for your ankle."

She scurried off quickly as Guy walked in. Much held his breath as he watched the older boy walk into the kitchen. Relief washed over him only to be replaced by dread as he noticed Guy walk backwards into the living room, giving him a dark questioning look.

"What the hell are you doing here," Guy asked angrily.

She heard her brother come in and rushed back to Much's side with the ace wrap and the crutches, "well Guy if you must know, Much and I were going at it. I got a bit too kinky and twisted his ankle." She smiled to herself as her brother glared at her.

"You really need to be more careful Veronica," Guy growled.

Vee took a step closer to her brother, "is that a threat?"

"Vassey isn't very happy with you. Neither am I. I know you had something to do with that damn picture. Now you throw yourself all over this loser. He allows you to behave like this because of his feelings for you, but I'm not sure how much more he is going to put up with," he said with that annoying sideways smirk.

Much couldn't stand the way Guy was talking to her. She wasn't some puppy to be ordered around. "Well I suggest that you and he learn to put up with it," he said in a firm voice.

Guy's eyes fell back over the British boy with a fiery intensity, "don't say I didn't warn you," he told his sister before walking away.

They sat in an awkward silence as she bandaged his ankle and drove him home. She had insisted that he was in no shape to walk all the way home, and even though he was terribly embarrassed he had to agree. That didn't stop it from feeling terribly uncomfortable though. As the car came to a stop she turned and looked at Much, "did you mean what you said? That Guy and Pippy would just have to get used to us?"

Much looked out the window, "I… well… I hate the way they treat you."

"Much," she took his chin in her hand and made him look at her, "why did you come over? Why were you trying to climb onto my balcony?"

He tried to look away, but Vee's grip was strong. "I wanted… Veronica… I… I was coming to sweep you off your feet," he sounded completely disgusted with himself.

"Well, it might have been a bit unconventional, but it worked," she smiled at him. The shocked look on his face made her giggle softly before she leaned in a pressed her lips to his. It was a very sweet, innocent act, but the impact was breathtaking. Their lips touched briefly before Vee pulled away. "That was superlative," she laughed as his eyebrow shot up in confusion, "brilliant, great, magnificent!"

Much limped inside with the help of his crutches. A huge smile was plastered over his face as he made his way to his and Robin's room.

Robin glanced up from his history book as he heard Much approach. He looked his friend up and down with amusement, taking in the crutches and the ace bandage. "Much when I told you to wrap up, that is not exactly what I meant," he said with a smirk as he pointed at Much's foot.


	13. Chapter 13

Vee had felt responsible for Much's "accident", even if it only happened because he was being a bit of a perv. She had quickly figured out his schedule and tried to figure out who might be able to help him from class to class. She already decided that she would drive him to and from school. And she could meet up with him before band and carry his things, but that was the only class they had in common. After staring at the schedule for what seemed like hours she began calling different friends. She smiled at her accomplishment. Now all she needed to do was talk to Marian. Vee walked into Marian's room, but found it empty. That's weird, she thought to herself, she never told me that she was going out.

Marian decided it was her turn to pay Robin a visit. Because the house he was staying in was just a little over two miles away she decided to jog instead of bribing Veronica for a ride. Plus if she went alone she still had the chance to chicken out. She spent the last few days trying to decide what to do about Robin. So far they really had only shared the one kiss, and however amazing she thought it had been he still hadn't asked her out. Had it only been the kiss she would have thought that he was just using her for a moment of fun, but it wasn't. They had such an amazing and intimate conversation. He showed her a side of him that she didn't think existed, and ever since then she couldn't get Robin Locksley out of her mind. He was becoming a drug, and she couldn't wait until school for her next fix.

She stood in front of his house, wondering if she really had the courage to climb through his window. This thought ended quickly though when she figured out a small problem that she had overlooked. She had absolutely no idea which room was his. Shoot! She pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts before she found Robin's name. She decided to press the Call button; she had not run the whole way here to loose her nerve now. As she heard his voice on the other end she panicked and closed her phone. Her heart was racing as she berated herself for being a coward. When her phone began ringing she bit her lip nervously. "Lo," she prayed she didn't sound too anxious.

"Marian," she could hear his questioning tone, "did you need something?"

She bounced from foot to foot trying to figure out what to say, "nope." Great, she thought to herself, really smooth.

"Cause you just called me," he explained, "and hung up."

"Um, I can explain that," how was she going to explain that? "Dropped call."

He couldn't help but laugh, "that sounds pretty lame Marian." He wrapped his towel around his waist and flicked on the light in his room.

Marian noticed a movement at a window, and decided she might as well try it. Switching on her blue tooth she tucked her phone into her pocket and started climbing a tree close to the house. "Yeah, it does sound pretty pathetic doesn't it?" She pulled her body up to a higher branch. "I guess I was just trying to repay the favor."

"What," now he was totally confused. He put his phone on speaker, dropping it onto the bed as he began to dry his damp hair. "That doesn't make any sense."

She finally found a solid perch that was high enough up to be able to see into his room. "Wow," she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth in surprise and also as an attempt to keep her from saying anything else. This had not been part of her plan. She chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes moved up his muscular calves and thighs to his ass. She couldn't decide if it looked better in jeans or out. Her eyes continued to move up his back, to his broad shoulders.

He tossed his towel into his hamper and grabbed a pair of boxers, "pardon me?" He laughed as he pulled his boxers on. She was such a mystery sometimes.

"Well at least I answered one question," she smirked to herself, "boxers or briefs."

He felt his entire body stiffen at her comment. He glanced down at his boxers and wondered just how long she had been sitting outside his window. Taking a deep breath he turned around to face her. "Enjoy the show," he asked cockily. He wouldn't dare let her know how insecure he was feeling.

Marian looked down and blushed. How should she answer? "A little," she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, "bloody hell, that sounded way too slutty."

He prized his window open and reach a hand out to her, "well come on, that tree can't be very comfortable."

Taking his hand she crawled in his window, "I'm sorry Robin. I had no idea that you would be… well… um…"

"Naked," he gave her a cheeky grin.

Her eyes followed a drop of water slid down in between his pecs and over his abs. Her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they gently wiped the droplet away. She watched the muscles of his stomach clench and release under her touch, goose bumps forming all over his chest.

"Why did you come here Marian," his voice was raspy. He was trying desperately to keep a clear head, but it was so hard while her fingers were dancing over his skin.

"I don't remember," she leaned into him, kissing a drop of water from his shoulder. Her eyes grew wide as she felt something press into her hip.

"Shit," he yelled as he walked over to his closet and pulled on a pair of jeans. They felt uncomfortably tight as he tried to zip them. He was completely embarrassed, and the thought of her full, warm lips touching his skin was not making anything better. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"You should put a shirt on too," she whispered.

For the first time he looked into her eyes. The blue depths seemed slightly clouded over; her cheeks had a soft, rosy tint; and her lips looked swollen. There was something intoxicating about her. Knowing that she was turned on just made him want her even more. He closed the distance between them; one hand buried itself in her hair as the other moved to the small of her back, pressing her body closer to his. Her lips parted with a sigh and that was all the invitation he needed as he pressed her mouth to his. Marian's hands roamed over his abs, pushing against his chest until they stumbled backwards onto his bed. Robin's hands moved under Marian's shirt as he touched the smooth skin of her stomach and made their way up to her breasts. Marian squirmed underneath him as he began kissing her neck. Her hand moved down to Robin's jeans pressing against his-

_No good deed goes unpunished,_

_No act of charity goes unresented._

_No good deed goes unpunished,_

_That's my new creed._

"Shit," Marian dug in her pocked for her phone, "what is it Veronica?"

Robin buried his head in her shoulder to keep from laughing out loud.

"I'm sorry Vee, I didn't mean to sound so rude," she paused for a moment. "Why can't Much carry his own books?" She swatted Robin away as he pressed kisses against her collarbone. "He's on crutches?! Wait, what was he doing at the balcony? Where am I?" She stiffened, "nowhere." Rolling her eyes, "yes I know how ridiculous that sounds. Just tell your mom I'll be home in fifteen minutes." She gave Robin an apologetic look, "Vee I told you I'm nowhere. No I am not with Robin! I'll see you soon," she hung up her phone and threw her head back into Robin's pillow in frustration.

Robin laughed softly at her, "I guess you need to head back?"

"I'm sorry. Vee's mom is a bit strict on school nights," she quickly climbed out his window. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled down at her as she scurried from limb to limb until she finally jumped to the soft grass, "hey Marian, maybe next time you can take me on a date before you take advantage of me?"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know. I rather enjoy taking advantage of you."


	14. Chapter 14

She zipped in and out of crowds, extremely excited about her news. She knew the gang should be sitting down for lunch any moment now. Quickly she made her way to the quad, barely containing her enthusiasm. As she rounded a corner she slammed into someone, falling back on her butt. "Sorry," she offered hastily as she grabbed her books and ran off again.

"Oi, where's the fire," Allan smiled when he saw Mira hurrying over to the group.

Will had a puzzled look on his face, "is there a reason you're wearing a tiara?"

"Of course there is. It's one of my birthday presents," she smiled giving Allan a quick kiss. "This really great guy gave it to me and told me I was princess for the day."

Will, Robin, and Much immediately burst into a fit of laughter, "princess for a day? Really? It's her birthday and that was the best you could come up with?"

"Hey, you might think twice before teasing Allan, or he might be the only one who gets any _attention _any time soon," Marian pointed at the three guys. Turning to her blushing friend, "I think it is really sweet."

Much only laughed harder, "I don't have to worry much about that. No one is exactly lining up to kiss me anyways."

Mira rolled her eyes as she noticed Veronica blushing, "Ms. Phillips just posted the audition results!"

Everyone gave her a blank look for a moment before Vee shouted, "oh my God! Marian, Mira let's go!"

The first thing they heard when they stumbled into the drama room was Megan's shrill voice, "what do you mean I'm not Glenda?"

Ms. Phillips rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. She knew that this decision was not going to be an easy one, "Veronica did a great job at the auditions and I really want to see what she can do with the part. You still have a role, and you will be Ms. Guisborne's understudy."

"_Ms. Guisborne's understudy?_ Why should she have the lead role? She's not even a blonde," Megan yelled angrily.

"Good thing there is this great invention called a wig then," Marian said with a smirk. She couldn't stand Megan and she was getting really sick of the girl always tearing into Vee.

Veronica was still trying to process everything, "wait, are you saying that I got the part?"

Ms. Phillips nodded happily, "yes, you will be playing Glenda, Marian will be our Elphaba, and Megan will play Nessa Rose."

"The crippled one," Megan said with disdain.

Vee was still recovering from her shock, "I got the part!?"

* * *

The day had been a dream. Mira had received a present before each class. The first was her tiara, then a box of Godiva (and there is a reason that brand starts with God; the chocolate is absolutely heaven sent), before third hour she found a teddy bear in her locker, then a necklace, a matching pair of earrings, a dozen lilies, and a picnic basket. As soon as she walked out of seventh period she was greeted by Allan, his hands buried themselves in her hair as he kissed her fiercely.

Pushing him gently away she blushed, "Allan, one of the teachers will see us."

"You're right, and I'd hate to make the lonely ladies jealous. Who knows how long it's been since they had a devilishly good looking man ravish them," he gave her a cheeky grin.

Rolling her eyes, "devilishly good looking? Someone is a bit sure of himself."

"It's okay to admit that I take your breath away," giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What's the picnic basket for," she tried to change the subject.

He took the basket and a few of her other presents, "beautiful but not very bright." He ducked quickly, avoiding her punch, "Oi, I was just being funny. I have one last surprise for you."

"Let me guess, a picnic?"

* * *

"Oh, no!" Mira tried to run away but was stopped quickly by Allan, "I cannot go near that thing!"

There was no denying the girl in his arms was terrified. He just couldn't understand why, "Mira, love, they are just horses."

She stared at the two large creatures, her eyes huge with fear. "Is it true that a horse can't open its mouth until it shuts it all the way," she asked him.

He chuckled softly, "what?"

She was looking at the animals huge mouth, "yeah, I was told that if a horse bites you it has to close it's mouth all the way before it can open again. It could bite off your fingers."

Allan ruffled her bouncy curls slightly and kissed her on the forehead, "where do you hear all of these crazy things? No wonder you are scared to death of horses." He walked over to the dark creature, putting one foot in the stirrup, as he expertly lifted himself and swung the other leg over. Mira couldn't help but admire him. If he was going to stick his butt in her face like that he was begging to be checked out anyways. He smiled cheekily, "why don't we just take the one horse? You can hold onto me."

She looked at him and let her eyes travel the distance to the ground, "no way. I'll never survive the fall, that beast is enormous!"

He lowered his hand to hers, "trust me, Mira. I'll never let you fall."

She looked at his hand. "What if I already have," she whispered softly.

"Huh," Allan couldn't hear what she had said.

She smiled softly before letting him pull her onto the back of the horse, "nothing."

Their picnic was amazing. Allan had taken them to a beautiful clearing in the woods. Her jaw dropped as she noticed a blanket spread out on soft green grass with a large candle and a chilled silver bucket with some kind of bottle in it. She slowly stepped forward while Allan tied the horse up quickly, "when did you have time to do all of this?"

"I may have snuck out of a few classes," he shrugged as he uncorked the bottle, pouring them both a glass.

Mira lay down on the blanket, propping herself up on her elbows, "what's that?"

"Ah this, mademoiselle, is a 1985 Chateau d'Yquem," he laughed. "No, it is just a cheap strawberry wine that I picked up from the gas station down the street."

She took the glass tentatively from him, "Allan, we can't drink this. We're under aged, it's illegal."

"Laws are a bit of a technicality; lots of gray areas if you look for them. It's not illegal to drink, only to sell alcohol to a minor. Just like you can't drink and drive, but you see no one said anything about drinking and riding." He smiled to himself, "I've already thought of everything."

Mira looked at her drink and back up to Allan, "I suppose a little wouldn't hurt. It is my birthday."

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying the meal that Allan had packed for them, finishing off the bottle of wine, and rolling around on the blanket making out. Funny thing about the wine, Mira didn't really like it at first, but for some strange reason the second and third glass tasted so much better.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. You guys rock! I know this story has been a bit weird and pretty random, but that's what school is all about. I'm trying to show how students have so much going on. Sports, homework, friends, boyfriends, band, drama, and everything else imaginable. The next chapter is going to delve into the Musical Practices. Yay for Wicked!

* * *

Things were going great for the gang. Sure they were all way too busy, but that was just high school. Every Friday night Much and Vee were busy at the school football games. Veronica couldn't stand the sport, but she loved the half time show. It was one of the few times that the band got any kind of recognition, and she loved the rush she felt when she took the field. With soccer games every Saturday, the group wasn't really left with much of a weekend. And now that musical practice began Marian and Vee were also busy on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons.

Robin laced up his cleats, still trying to figure out his little problem. He and Marian still hadn't gone on a date. Sure, they occasionally snuck into each other's room for a snog, but he really wanted to go out with her. He shook his head; he'd have to worry about his scheduling problem later. They had a game to play.

Marian felt her body tumble to the ground as someone crashed into her. The other player landed roughly on top of her.

"Sorry about that honey," he winked at her before brushing his hands against her breasts and jumping up from her.

As soon as Robin saw her fall he ran to her. His arm wrapped around her waist as she launched herself after the other player.

"Honey?" She struggled against Robin's strong arm, "I'll show you honey, you little piece of-" She stopped as she heard the whistle blow.

"Free kick, number thirteen," the ref said with his gravely voice.

Robin whispered in her ear, "calm down, Marian. It was just an accident." He frowned as she shrugged out of his embrace and stomped towards the referee.

She was no fool. She knew that had been no mistake. The little prick had been handsy the entire game; this was just the first time he was caught. She lost count of the number of times his hand had brushed against her ass. If the prat wasn't careful he was going to end up with Marian's boot up his ass. She glared at him before stepping up to the ball. At least she was going to get an easy score out of his harassment. The other team's goalie was complete rubbish. She dribbled forward for a few feet, faking right before catching the ball on her foot and bouncing it up to her knee. She jumped, her body parallel to the ground as her leg sliced through the air sending the ball torpedoing into the net. God, that felt good, she thought to herself.

Saffiyah was glad her other teammates were so talented, but she was starting to get a bit bored. She was an awesome goalie, but what good could she do if the ball never made it her way. Her eyes fell upon her boyfriend again as he successfully kicked the ball to the opposite side of the field towards Robin. Smirking to herself, she thought about how lucky she was to have the shy boy's love. Things had been weird for them lately. Anytime they were alone they couldn't seem to keep their hands off the other, and things just seemed to keep moving faster and faster. Her willpower spiraled out of control when she was in his arms. What would her father think of her if he knew that his little girl wasn't completely innocent? They hadn't had sex… yet, but at the rate they were going it wouldn't be much longer. Was she really ready for that? She had always thought that she would wait for marriage, but there was just something about Will. He was intoxicating. She was shaken from her thoughts as someone screamed her name. She had only a fraction of a second to react as she noticed the ball hurtling towards her goal. Quickly she pivoted to her right and jumped, barely catching the ball. That was way too close, she thought to herself. She'd really have to stop letting her mind drift.

Robin was in his element. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he ran up and down the field. As he raced toward the goal, he began to wonder where Marian was. The two of them were almost always close to the other just in case they needed to pass the ball. Shrugging the thought away he sent the ball flying into the goal just as he heard the whistle blow. What now, he thought, as he turned around. His jaw dropped as he noticed Marian being lifted off a bleeding player.

"Go ahead," she yelled. "Call me honey again you little piece of-"

"Fitzwater," Coach Caver yelled, "off the field now."

Her face was red with anger as she walked towards the bench. At the coaches questioning look she replied, "the git has been feeling me up the entire game." She shrugged, "I couldn't take it anymore."

Robin was close enough to hear her, and he could feel his anger bubbling up. He should have known. He should have paid more attention.

The coach noticed Locksley turn to the other player with a look of rage on his face, "don't even think about it, Locksley. I can't have you both benched."

Robin nodded. Fine, he couldn't beat the shit out of the guy, but he could certainly wipe the field with his team.

Saffiyah bent her knees slightly, her hands out in front of her body as she prepared for the penalty kick. She smirked to herself, no way was this guy getting one over on her. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she watched the player's every move. Everyone had a tell, some minute movement that indicated their intentions. There it was, she thought to herself as she noticed his eyes dart to the left bottom corner for the briefest moment. She dove to the ground, catching the ball with the tips of her fingers.

Later on the bus ride back Marian was still pissed. Not only had that idiot been all over her, but she had to sit out for the rest of the game. As childish as it sounded it just wasn't fair. Robin watched her, uncertain about how to act. He still felt guilty for not noticing what had been going on, but he knew that Marian would just role her eyes at him and say there was nothing he could do. He smiled to himself as he came up with an idea.

"So how about that date you promised me," he asked her with a cheeky grin, "or maybe you just want to take advantage of me a bit more. Either one sounds like fun to me."

She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile, "really, Robin? Is that all you ever think about?"

"Spending time with a fiery, sexy, brilliant girl?" He shrugged, "It's all that's on my mind." He sat next to her, "I was thinking we could wash up and do something tonight. Maybe dinner?"

"We could go to dinner," her fingers brushed his thigh, "or I could come by your place?" She knew she was being forward, but she didn't care.

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "Marian, a guy has to eat. I'm not just some machine."

"Fine," she giggled, "we can go to El Zarape first."

* * *

Reviews make me happy. Happy Mizco types faster.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to all of my great reviewers!

* * *

Saffiyah followed Marian into the restaurant bathroom, "thank you so much for letting us tag along."

"No problem," Marian answered as she fixed her makeup in the mirror. "Do you mind if I ask why you wanted to have dinner with us?"

Saffiyah blushed and hid her face in her hands. "Because we needed a chaperone," she whispered.

"What?"

"Because we can't keep our hands to ourselves when we are alone," she grimaced. "I don't know what it is Marian, but I'm a whole different person with him, and it is scaring the shit out of me."

Marian was shocked by her friend's admission. Sure she knew the couple was pretty hot and heavy but she had no clue it was going so far, "have you talked to Will? I can't believe that he would try to push it if he knew you didn't want to… go all they way."

"You don't understand," she shook her head. "Will is the one that wants to take it slow. He's the one who stops me," she looked mortified.

Marian's eyes just about popped out of her head. She couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry. I know it's not funny, but," she cleared her throat and tried to compose herself, but the image of her petite friend mauling Will and the lanky teen crying rape kept popping into her head. "So you're a bit horny," she giggled. "We're teens. That is perfectly normal."

"Yeah," Saf said sarcastically, "I don't see you having that problem with Robin."

Marian blushed, her giggles stopping, "well so far, anytime we've even gotten… you know… close to doing anything my phone has rang."

"I just think it's safer if we aren't alone," she explained.

Robin popped another chip covered in queso into his mouth before taking a drink of his Mt. Dew. "So, Will, you know you are my mate and all, but did you seriously have to crash mine and Marian's first date," Robin asked as he grabbed another chip.

Will shrugged shyly, "it was Saffiyah's idea."

"You lost me."

"Well," he coughed, "um. Let's just say it's safer."

Robin gave him a skeptical look, "you aren't trying to push her into anything are you?" Robin felt anger bubbling up. There was no way that his friend would do something so dumb.

"No!" Will blushed as he noticed everyone in the restaurant stare at them. "No," he said softer, "it's not like that. Look, she'll kill me if she finds out I talked to you." He looked around nervously, "we've just gotten close. I mean really close. Like point of no return, hope you don't get knocked up close."

"Okay," Robin put his hands up, "I get it. You and Saffiyah have 'gotten close'. What does that have to do with needing a babysitter?"

Will blushed, "she's hot. I mean way out of my league hot, and she really seems to want to, but… well… I'm a," he looked around and whispered, "virgin."

"Huh?"

"A virgin!" Will's face turned blood red. He sat there silently praying he could disappear as he heard people giggle. "Look I just don't want to mess things up. I just feel like one day she'll wake up and realize that I'm not good enough for her."

"Oh," Robin said trying to come up with some advice.

"Hey boys," Marian said as she sauntered over and sat next to Robin, "did you miss us?"

Robin nuzzled her neck, pressing a gentle kiss just below her ear lobe, "always."

* * *

Between choreography, lyrics, lines, and costumes Vee and Marian were exhausted. They got back on the stage after an all too short brake and moved back to their spots. Ms. Phillip's voice boomed through the room, "from the top of Loathing!"

Vee stepped to the front of the stage. Her voice was a little too high pitched and preppy as she pretended to pen a letter, "My Dearest, Darlingest Momsie and Popsical."  
Marian rolled her eyes, "My dear Father."  
"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz," they sang in unison.  
"But of course, I'll care for Nessa," Marian said solemnly.  
Vee put her hand on her heart, "but of course, I'll rise above it."  
"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes, there's been some confusion for you see, my room-mate is:"  
Vee looked at Marian with horror, "unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe."  
"Blonde," Marian said with disgust.  
As the two girls began to belt out _'What Is This Feeling?'_ no one noticed a hand snake out and drop a few pills into a water bottle. 

"Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last.  
And I will be loathing,  
For forever loathing ,  
Truly deeply loathing you  
My whole life long!" 

Marian snuck up to Vee as she twirled her hair, acting completely pleased with herself. "Boo!"

Ms. Phillips clapped boisterously, "brava, brava! Great job girls."

Both teens smiled happily, rushing to get a quick drink before they moved on to the next scene. As they finished up with Dancing Through Life Veronica realized that she wasn't feeling too well. Feeling dizzy and slightly nauseous she made her way off the stage, "Ms. Phillips, I'm not feeling too hot. Can I go ahead and head out for the day?"

Her teacher gave her a concerned look but nodded, "start feeling better hun." Then she turned to the students, "alright let's run through As Long As Your Mine!"

Marian groaned inwardly. This was her and Guy's love scene and she never looked forward to working it. She noticed the smug look on his face and silently hoped that they would only have to run it once. She quickly got to her spot next to him and began singing. As they got to the end of the song he pulled her closer to his body and she forced herself not to cringe.

"Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair  
And though I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine."  
Guy held her closely, adoringly, "what is it?"  
"It's just for the first time," Marian whispered, "I feel ... wicked" She moved in and pressed her lips to his as his hands tangled in her hair. Her scent was intoxicating to him, her lips softer than he remembered. He stood there stunned as she pushed herself away from him.

"You can't kiss me like that and not feel something for me," Guy grabbed Marian's arm just a little too roughly.  
She tried to jerk out of his grasp, "it's called acting. Apparently I'm better at it than I thought," she spat.  
She remembered how he treated her at the movies and how he talked about his sister. "When are you going to learn," she shook her head at him, "that real women don't enjoy being manhandled, manipulated, and bossed around. I could never love someone like you. Don't forget that no matter what I do on this stage I'm with Robin now."

* * *

Vee had stumbled into the band room to grab her purse and car keys. She had never felt so dizzy in her life. The room was spinning, up was down, she knew something was wrong but couldn't figure out what it was. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

"Well Veronica, it looks like you are finally learning your place," a sinister laugh filled the air.

Vee tried to pick herself back up, but she didn't have the strength. "Pippy," she questioned.

He knelt down to her level, "I told you that I wouldn't tolerate your behavior. I warned you that you would be punished."

Her heart started racing as she realized just what had happened, "you… you drugged me." She felt his fingers brush through her hair and tried to push him off but couldn't.

"Now, now, now Veronica I think we need to lay down a few ground rules before we play," he smiled down at her. "I do love rules.

She tried to reach into her pocket to get her cell phone, but Vassey quickly stopped her. "First," he said as he tossed her phone across the room, "no calling for help. Secondly you aren't going to tell anyone about this."

She laughed even though she felt like screaming, "if you touch me," she thought she may vomit, "I'll call the cops."

"No you won't," his voice sent shivers through her body as she felt him rip her shirt and grab her chest roughly. "You're pretty, but not very bright. Have you not noticed your brother's new iPhone or maybe his new guitar? How about that new black jacket of his? I'll never understand his obsession with leather. Do you honestly believe he came by this new found money honestly? A clue," he brushed his lips against her earlobe, "no." He watched sadistically as tears began to fall down her face. "Guy has been selling drugs for me. So if you do go run and tattle, well it won't just be me that gets in trouble."

She tried to swat at his hands as he tried to unbutton her jeans, "stop it. Please."

"Please? That is better. I may teach you manners yet," he said as he kissed her roughly on the mouth.

Veronica cried as she felt his hands roam over her body. Physically she wasn't strong enough to fight him off. The worst part was that she knew he was right. She'd never tell.

Vassey smiled to himself, he should have done this long ago. He started to unzip his pants when he felt the wind knocked out of him as he was thrown off of his victim. He looked up to see that annoying Mulch standing over him with a crutch rose high in the air prepared to hit him again. He brushed himself off as he stood, "remember what I told you Veronica."

As soon as he left the room Much slid to the floor, "Vee? Vee, are you alright?"

For the first time since she left the rehearsal she felt safe. She buried her face in his arms and cried, barely aware of his panicked voice as he called 911.


	17. Chapter 17

Much couldn't believe that the EMT's wouldn't let him in the ambulance with her. Stupid "family only" rule. He pulled out his phone quickly and punched in a familiar number. "Robin," his voice sounded panic. "I need to get to the hospital, now!" He glared at his phone, "NO, I did not fall out of Vee's window again. Robin this isn't a joke. She's been hurt. I just need a ride!"

Robin had never heard his friend sound so panicked, and that was pretty sad seeing as his best friend was a drama queen. As he made his way to Much he called Marian and explained the anxious phone conversation. He tried to focus on the sound of his shoes clicking against the tiles as he ran instead of the questions that kept spinning around in his head. He hated feeling out of control. He hated not knowing what was going on. As he skidded to a halt in the band room he found himself face to face with Guy. He quickly looked at Marian, "what the hell is he doing here?"

Marian shrugged apologetically, "he asked me about our phone call, and well none of us can drive."

"She's my sister Locksley," Guy said angrily. "If anyone has the right to be concerned for her it is me."

Much couldn't take it anymore. Veronica was alone and hurt and probably scared. "Shut up the both of you! I AM SICK OF YOUR GOD DAMN FIGHTING!!"

Marian put a gentle hand on Much's shoulder, "why don't we all get to the car? The sooner we get to the hospital the better."

The Jeep was filled with an awkward silence as Guy raced through the crowded streets. As they squealed into the parking lot Much jumped out of the vehicle and began crutching his way quickly to the front entrance. Robin had to hand it to his friend, even though he was using crutches the guy was still willing to tuck and roll out of a moving car to get to Veronica.

When Robin, Marian, and Guy finally parked and made it to the ER they found Much arguing with a nurse.

"What do you mean I can't see her," his face was red in frustration or maybe exhaustion. "I was the one that called the ambulance. I… I … please you have to let me see her." He sounded so desperate.

Guy strode up to the nurse confidently, "ma'am, I am Veronica's brother. May I go in to see her?"

The nurse rolled her eyes. Why couldn't her job ever be easy, "as I was about to tell your friend, no one can see Miss Guisborne yet. She was ODing on her way her. We are pumping her stomach right now."

"You must be mistaken," Guy said nonchalantly, "my sister has never done drugs."

The older woman took a deep breath, "there was no mistake. Now if you don't mind sitting down in the waiting room. I'll come and get you when she can have visitors."

Robin, always the charmer, smiled up at the nurse, "thank you ma'am."

Much was so worried he couldn't speak; a whole new feeling for him. He sat there with his hands buried in his hair as he waited to hear about Veronica. The sight of that… that… monster on top of his beautiful Vee made his blood boil. If he weren't so worried about her, if he didn't feel like he should be here to support her, he would hunt that son of a bitch down. He could hear Robin and Marian asking him about what happened, but he couldn't respond. He just kept thinking of Vassey's hands all over Vee's bare chest. His thoughts kept racing in the same circles until he felt a delicate hand touch his shoulder.

The nurse smiled down at him. Even if he was annoying, he obviously cared for her patient deeply. "Your friend has been moved to a room now. If you would like to see her you can follow me," she pointed in the direction of the hallway.

The four teens made there way down the sterile hallways to room 3158. They all gasped as their eyes fell upon the young teen. Vee was usually so lively and vibrant, but now she looked tired. Somehow her pale skin made her look so much older than what she was. Much was at her side in an instant, holding her hand lightly in his to avoid touching her IV.

Guy felt his throat constrict. What in the world had happened to his sister? Why the hell would she overdose? His fingers gently brushed her hair, "what happened baby sister?"

Veronica's eyes, which had been glazed over and distant, locked on his face. She couldn't hide the disgust that permeated off of her as she looked at her brother. She couldn't stop the shivers that ran through her body as she realized what had almost happened because of him. "You," she coughed slightly clearing her throat, "you get out of my room. I can't even bare to look at you."

Guy didn't understand what was wrong. "Vee, what's wrong?" He never got his answer though as the police walked into the room.

"You kids need to step outside," the officer said gruffly as he adjusted his belt. "We need to interview the victim."

"Victim," Marian's voice was barely audible. What exactly happened to her friend today?

Veronica stared out the window blankly, "can Much stay here with me?"

"I'm sorry sweetie," the cop said patronizingly, "but protocol states that we need to talk to you alone."

The young girl gave him a menacing look that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, "I'm fairly certain that when a victim of attempted rape, especially a young girl, informs the investigating officer that she is uncomfortable being alone after such a viscous assault that your policy dictates that you allow her to have someone in the room that makes her feel safe."

Marian gasped as she heard the word rape. No, she thought to herself, it can't be. She buried her head in Robin's chest as he led her outside. "I know what happened," she whispered into his hoodie. "The drugs. Everything. It all makes sense."

"Would you mind explaining it then," Guy asked gruffly. He had no idea why his sister was being such a bitch to him. He certainly didn't try to hurt her. He felt anger build inside of him when he thought of his poor baby sister being hurt. He was definitely going to have a talk with whoever attacked her.

"During rehearsal Vee said she was feeling sick. Someone must have slipped something to her," her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked up at Robin. "I should have known. I should have kept an eye on her."

It broke Robin's heart to see his girlfriend like this. "There is no way you could have known."

Guy watched as Robin's lips brushed over Marian's tears. He couldn't stop the swell of jealousy that coursed through him. Marian should be in his arms. He forced himself to look away and focus on what the beautiful brunette had said. Someone slipped his sister a date rape drug and he knew exactly who did it.

The police officer ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly, "let me get this straight, you have no idea who attacked you?"

"No," she said softly, "it must have been too harrowing and traumatic. I can't recall who the assailant was."

The cop was getting frustrated. He knew the girl was a victim, but could she not be even a little helpful. He rolled his eyes then looked at the boy standing next to her, "you were the one that called the ambulance. Did you see her attacker?"

Much nodded his head vigorously, "yes-"

"Yes, he was the one that found me," she interrupted Much, "but the aggressor must have heard Much approaching because he jumped up and left before Much made it inside the band room." She looked out the window feeling disgusted with herself. She couldn't believe she was going to let Vassey get away with this, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to do anything that would hurt her brother. She only hoped Much could forgive her, "neither one of us saw him."

After another fifteen minutes the cop left giving Veronica his card incase she remembered anything else. She chanced a glance at Much who seemed furious. "I… I can explain."

"What the hell is wrong with you Vee? We both know exactly who attacked you. Why would you let that bastard get away scot free," he couldn't even look at her. It made no sense. Vassey had been terrorizing her for years, and he had been treating Much like dirt just because he liked the girl.

The events of the day were all proving to be too much for her to handle as she rolled over in her stiff hospital bed and began to cry. "If I say anything my brother will go to jail," she whispered.

Much couldn't believe what he was hearing, "your brother had something to do with this attack? That worm was going to let his friend rape you?"

"What," she turned and gave him an odd look before bursting into laughter. "No, Much. My brother knew nothing about today; at least I don't think so." Her laughter ended as she told him about Vassey's threat. "Now do you understand why I can't tell?"

"But… but… Veronica, Guy made his own decisions and it isn't fair for you to suffer the consequences," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You are so wonderful and you don't deserve-"

"Oh Veronica," an older woman bust through the door, "my poor baby. What happened to you?"

Vee smiled weakly, "I'm okay mom. Really."

Much slipped out of the room as Vee explained what had happened. He found Robin and Marian wrapped in each others arms in the hallway, and couldn't help but feel jealous. Things always seemed to work out for Robin. He shrugged those thoughts away as he approached the two. "Robin, I need your help," Much said quietly.

"Anything," Robin nodded. Much had always had his back while they were growing up, and he would never let him down.

"Vee won't tell the police who attacked her, but I know who it was," Much said darkly. "He can't get away with this."

Marian's eyes were wide at the implication, "Much, Robin you can't-"

"I know what you are going to say," Robin placed his finger to her lips, "violence doesn't solve anything, but this is Veronica. We can't just sit by and do nothing."

Marian laughed at her boyfriend, "you don't know me at all. I was going to say you boys can't do this without me."

* * *

What is Guy going to do to Vassey? What's the gang going to do to Vassey? What's going on with the other couples? Will Vee confront her brother?


	18. Chapter 18

So because I've been a bad Mizco and haven't updated in forever there is some serious Will/Djaq fluff in here. I know it isn't much of an excuse but I've been really busy with work. Anyways I'm sorry for the wait.

In case anyone forgot Vassey tried to drug Vee and rape her, but Much walked in. Vee can't tell the cops what really happened because Pippy told her that he would rat her brother out for dealing drugs.

Also huge thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys rock!!

* * *

Guy sped down the road. He could barely think straight. Marian had to be wrong. She had to be. There was no way his baby sister was attacked by Vassey. As much as he tried to deny it he knew it was true. His friend, or leader, or whatever had been eyeing his sister forever, but Vee never gave him the time of day. That alone could have been forgivable, but she seemed to tease and taunt him every chance she got. Vassey was not a man who took rejection well. He was cruel and manipulative and just the type of person that would take what he wanted by force. He peeled into the driveway and jumped out of his jeep.

"Well, well, Gizzy," the shorter teen's voice dripped with menace, "to what do I owe the honor?"

"You sleazy little piece of shit," Guy's fist connected with Vassey's face as he pounced. "You drugged my baby sister and tried to rape her," it wasn't an accusation, it was a fact. "I'll kill you."

Vassey laughed maniacally under Guy's fists, "you'll do no such thing. I own you. I made you. Now get off me and help me up or I swear I'll break you. Mummy wouldn't be too happy if she found out you were dealing. Not to worry though, a pretty boy like you will make tons of friends in jail."

Guy was shaking with anger, not just at the creep below him but at himself as well. If he weren't so weak he could avenge his sister. If he hadn't been so easily bribed he wouldn't have started dealing for Vassey. He wouldn't be in this position at all. He hated himself.

Vassey smiled as the other teen helped him to his feet, "my shirt is dirty. Dust it off."

Guy looked at him with loathing as he began roughly wiping the dirt off of him.

"Now run along home."

* * *

Her skin was like velvet under his fingertips. No, that was wrong. What was softer than velvet? He pulled away from their kiss to look at her. Her lacey white bra contrasted perfectly with her caramel skin. Each line and curve of her body reminded him of an artist's brush stroke. His fingers followed those imaginary brush lines as they skimmed down her firm stomach and up over her hip.

Saffiyah felt goose bumps form over her skin at his barely there touch. Sometimes he was so intense it took her breath away. She laid her head back on a pillow and closed her eyes.

As Will's gaze moved up to her face he remembered what his art teacher Ms. Ness had said, _"My suggestion; do something out of your comfort zone. It is only when we embrace our fears, insecurities, and the unknown that we truly grow. You could try your hand at the human form. I've noticed you are a very shy young man. You'd be working out of your comfort area, and I bet you would be amazed by your results." _

He swallowed hard, trying to build his courage, "Saffiyah… I was wondering… if you… if I… I mean if you don't want to…"

She opened her eyes dreamily and giggled at him, "Will you already have me lying in bed in just my underwear and bra what could you possibly be nervous about?"

He blushed fiercely, "could I draw you sometime?"

She was shocked. He wanted to draw her. Totally not what she expected. She thought he would ask her to take her bra off or maybe go down…. oh never mind what dirty things she was thinking. He wanted to draw her. It was possibly the sweetest thing she had ever heard. "As long as you don't make me look like a cow," she smiled at him before pushing him onto his back. She trailed kisses across his shoulders and down his firm abs. He hadn't actually asked for any special attention, but she was feeling generous.

His heart skipped a beat as he felt fingers trailing down his abdomen to his trousers. A million questions swarmed through his head and he swallowed a lump in his throat. _What was she doing? What would she think of him? How far has she gone? Who was it with? _All these questions did little for his confidence. Logically he knew he had nothing to be ashamed of… down there. It's not like he was a perv or something, but being in sports meant that occasionally you dressed out or showered together or whatever. He still blushed at the memory of Allan seeing him naked. _"Oy, is that thing going to eat me. I'm not being funny, but who woulda thought? I mean you are such a scrawny guy."_ He quickly forgot about the memory as he felt Saffiyah's tongue gently slide over his stomach an inch above his trousers as her nimble fingers jerked his zipper down. His head fell back and he closed his eyes groaning. He should stop her before he made a fool of himself, before she did something she'd regret.

Saffiyah smiled up at him devilishly as she tugged his pants down over his hips.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Saffiyah and Will jumped as they heard a scream and the door slamming.

Out in the hallway Robin, Much, Allan, and Mira gave Marian an odd look. They had been gathering the gang to plot their revenge against Vee's attempted rape and Saffiyah and Will hadn't answered their phones. Marian had the brilliant idea to swing by Saf's house and just pick her up. Big, huge, colossal mistake. Why didn't she knock?

Before Marian could say anything the door opened and Saffiyah ran out. "Marian, I can explain," her eyes grew wide as she noticed the rest of the gang standing in the hall. The boys were busy looking her up and down in her bra and panty set and didn't notice Will step out of the room.

Will could feel his entire body turn red as he looked around at his friends. His hand darted to Saffiyah's arm and quickly pulled her behind his body in an attempt to save her from a little of the humiliation. Now that everyone's attention was on him he was grateful he had taken the time to make sure everything was tucked in. As it was he was standing in front of the gang without a shirt on and with his trousers pushed halfway down his thighs revealing his blue boxers. He quickly backed his half naked girlfriend back in the room. As soon as the door was shut they heard laughter erupt.

"Oh my God," Saffiyah exclaimed, "Marian… and they… and I," she looked down at her body, "and you… Oh my God!"

Will averted his eyes in shame. "I'm so sorry. I'll tell them it was all my idea. They won't think anything bad of you."

"What," she looked up at him in confusion. "Where did you throw my shirt?"

Will pointed to a small pile of green cloth in the corner. "I don't want them to think… and I know you are worried about what they think… and… and I'm so sorry."

She giggled softly as she pulled her top over her head, "Will I don't give a damn what they think. Let them know that I'm mad about you, and that when I'm near you my mind fuzzes over and I forget about calculus and chemistry and all I can think about is touching every inch of you."

He swallowed hard as he watched her eyes drift lower. He coughed softly, "uh where did you throw my shirt?"

The gang was standing outside the closed doors, barely containing their giggles. "Did you see the looks on their faces," Mira asked as she wiped tears from her eyes. She didn't think she had ever laughed so hard.

"Nah," Allan shrugged, "I was to busy looking at her chest. Ow," he whelped as Mira began smacking him on the arm. "I mean HIS chest."

Mira rose a skeptical eyebrow. Two could play at this game, "oh I know what you mean. Who knew Will was such a hottie under those baggy tee shirts." She bit her bottom lip, "did you see his abs? Yum."

"Alright, alright," Allan rolled his eyes, "I get it. I'm a dog for even looking. Maybe you can punish me later," he winked at her.

Much huffed with irritation, "really. Is that all you guys can do? Make eyes at each other and flirt all day while Vassey is running around."

Marian put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Much, I think we are all just in shock. We don't want to believe it happened, but I promise we will all help make him pay."

When Will and Saffiyah finally emerged from the room Much explained everything that had happened and his plan for revenge. Everyone looked livid. Expressions changed from shock to hatred and back again.

Marian shook her head, "no way Much. I told you I wanted in on it."

"You are in on it, Marian," Much explained, "but we are going to need an alibi." In truth, Much didn't want any of the girls near Vassey just in case the creep had any ideas.

Robin nodded, "great plan Much. Alright girls you are off to the movies. Remember to get extra tickets."

Mira shrugged, "I have been wanting to watch Made of Honor."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Allan held up his hand. "We need a believable alibi, and as far as I know only Will has gotten enough to be talked into that piece of crap."

* * *

Mira, Marian, and Saffiyah finally found seats in the packed theatre. "I can't believe I bought two tickets for Iron Man," Mira complained.

"I'm sure Allan will pay you back," Saf told her. "Besides I hear it is a great movie."

Marian stuffed popcorn in her mouth as the previews began rolling, "I can't believe they tucked us away at a movie all safe and sound. Don't they realize I can take care of myself? I don't need to be protected."

"Both of you stop bitching," Saffiyah yelled throwing gummy bears at her two companions. "I'm the only one allowed to whine and complain. The whole gang saw me in my bra, plus you guys totally interrupted a good time."

The girls busted out into laughter.

* * *

The gang looked at Much in confusion as they approached Veronica's house. "I'm not being funny, but I thought we were going after Pippin?"

Much rolled his eyes at Allan, "we are, but we need to know where he is."

Robin cracked his knuckles, understanding immediately what his friend meant. "Let's go."

Veronica and her mother weren't home yet so they didn't bother to knock. They found Guy sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He seemed broken and tortured, but Much had a hard time believing that he actually had a soul or a heart.

"Locksley," he looked up from his bloodied hands. The thought of Vassey laughing at him in between punches made him shake with anger. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Where is Vassey," Much demanded in a firm voice.

Guy almost jumped. He'd never heard Robin's little sidekick sound so forceful or angry. He shrugged, "it's almost 8:00 so he should be heading into town soon. We usually sell in an alley off of Elm Street."

The gang looked at each other. That was way too easy.

Guy rolled his eyes, "the bastard attacked my sister. Why would I protect him?"

"Because you're Guy."

"Because you're scum."

"Because you're a sleazy, self-absorbed, piece of-"

"I get it already," Guy held up a hand to stop them.

* * *

They all made their way quickly to Elm Street. Will wasn't usually one for violence, but there was no way he would stand by and allow a creep like Vassey to get away with attempted rape. "Guys, he is down there," Will pointed into the shadows.

"Now he is just making it too easy for us," Allan smirked as he followed the others into an alley.

Vassey's eyes grew wide with shock as he noticed the four guys approach him, "if you guys need a fix I can help you out cheap. No need to get all upset."

"We don't want your damn drugs," Robin said darkly.

"We want you to pay for what you did," Much explained.

In no time at all Will, Allan, and Robin had a hold of Vassey while Much landed punch after punch. Finally Robin decided he should stop his friend, "finish it up Much. We need to get out of here."

Much nodded, he was shaking with anger. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed an old discarded broom. He picked it up and tossed it from hand to hand, testing its weight.

Allan chuckled, "you know what's coming next?"

"Please, please don't rape me," Vassey pleaded.

The four boys looked at each other with disgust and confusion. Much's eyes were wide at the implication, "you thought we were going to," he pointed at the broom stick.

Vassey only gulped.

"You sick fuck," Allan exclaimed, "we were just going to hit you over the head with it."

As soon as Allan finished his sentenced Much swung his arms out, hitting Vassey on the temple.

* * *

Again so sorry for the wait. I'll try to throw in some Marian/Robin goodness to make it all up to you.


	19. Chapter 19

So my wonderful reviewers had a few requests. They wanted some Robin/Marian, a little Will/Djaq, and a bit of redeeming Guy. I hope I was able to do all three with this chapter. Thanks for all of my great reviews.

* * *

Marian wrapped a towel tightly around her body. She had hoped that a long soak in the tub would make her feel better, but no matter how long she lay submerged in the warm vanilla scented bubbles she couldn't help but think about the past few days. Her friend Vee had been brutally attacked. She couldn't help but feel guilty about it. How did she not notice Vee's drugged up state? She closed her eyes tightly willing the thoughts to stop as she wrung out her dripping locks and wrapped them in a separate towel. She quietly stepped out of the bathroom and made her way to her room. Glancing through her drawers quickly, she grabbed a short, blue, silk nightgown. Sure it was a bit girly and even promiscuous and it didn't exactly fit in with her soccer playing-kick ass image, but sometimes it was nice to feel girly. She began singing to herself softly as she towel dried her hair. "And that is all I will I'm taking off until you leave," she said as she finally removed the towel from her head and placed it in the hamper.

"You are a spoil sport Marian," he smirked at her cheekily, stepping through her open window.

She glared at him, trying to remember that she was upset with him, "and you are a chauvinist."

"Ow," he placed his hands over his heart, feigning being shot. "Your words wound me, my lady."

"Unbelievable," she growled at him. "Is everything a game? Do you not even care that I am upset?"

He smiled at her, "I'm sorry Marian. If you want to talk maybe you should get dressed. It is not exactly easy to focus with you like this," he eyed her up and down. He wasn't kidding. A flash of movement caught his attention, and he watched as a small bead of water fell down her long, slender neck. The droplet seemed to trace the curve of her breast before disappearing into the towel.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "Turn around. No peeking!"

When Robin turned back around he was surprised to find her wearing a tiny nighty. He swallowed hard. Sure he had seen stuff like this in magazines and cheap films that his mother could never find out about, but he'd never seen someone in person dressed so provocatively. It was a bright blue that brought out the color of her eyes. He forgot all about her eyes as his gaze dropped to her delicate shoulders, the thin spaghetti straps begged to be pushed down her arms. The fabric looked smooth, and his fingers almost itched to touch her. The neckline veed deeply, exposing a good amount of cleavage. As his gaze wandered over her breasts he wondered if she was cold or if the cloth just tickled. The short nightgown grazed her waist and hips, stopping inches below her bottom, revealing her long, smooth legs. He noticed that her right foot was tapping in annoyance.

"If you are quite finished I would like to talk to you," her face looked completely serious. She tried not to smile at his obvious approval of her choice in sleep wear. For a moment her eyes wandered down his body, and she noticed that his jeans were stretched tight over his excitement. She felt powerful somehow, and it thrilled her.

He tried to focus on her face, "so why are you mad at me this time." He sounded flippant as he plopped onto her bed.

She poked him hard in the chest, "because you and your _gang_ seem to think that I need some protection. Making us girls go to the movies instead of helping you. I don't need to be mollycoddled Robin Locksley," she said bitingly.

He burst into laughter, "mollycoddled? Really, Marian, who even says that any more?" He grabbed his sides as he laughed harder, rolling on her bed. "My mum doesn't even say that."

"You must really hate making out," she waited for him to look at her in confusion before she continued, "because at this rate you won't get another kiss for months."

He stood up and closed the distance between them. Tangling his fingers in her damp hair he leaned in to whisper, "we both know that's a lie. You can't resist my charms."

She brought her finger up to his lips, and smiled softly at the frown on his face. "Your charms, such as they may be, stopped working on me when you decided I was too weak to join you."

He sighed exasperatedly, "Marian, it wasn't like that. Besides it was Much's idea."

"Robin, she's my friend, and I'm just as strong as any of you guys. I could have taken care of myself."

He was starting to lose his temper, "yes Marian, you are strong, probably stronger than any of us guys. Oh, and I know that it's sexist, but bottom line: you have tits." He watched shock register on her face. "And you're absolutely right. I felt uncomfortable with you coming with us. For some crazy reason, I didn't want my gorgeous girlfriend within twenty feet of that piece of shit, rapist. So you know what? My bad!"

Marian watched as he turned from her angrily and headed for her window. She was speechless. She had no idea that he felt that strongly about her. Grabbing his arm, she quickly spun him around to face her before crushing her lips to his.

He couldn't believe it. One moment she was yelling at him and the next she was kissing him. His arms encircled her small waist as he molded her soft body to his.

Marian moaned into his mouth as his fingers began dancing over the silky material of her nightgown. Her own fingers found their way under his shirt to trace his abs. She felt him shiver when she tugged at the hem of his jeans with her thumb and forefinger. Finally she broke the kiss; her head seemed to be spinning. "Robin, you should go," she whispered into his mouth.

He whimpered softly, his hand moving up her flat stomach, "you don't want me to leave." He sounded very convincing as he captured her mouth once again. His tongue slid skillfully over hers, and she thought that she might just collapse in a puddle on the floor.

"My dad always warned me about boys like you," she giggled softly as she stepped away. "I'll see you tomorrow Robin."

He sighed, "tomorrow."

* * *

"Mrs. Phillips," Megan nearly skipped into play practice, "I heard that Veronica has been hospitalized. I'm just so worried about her."

Marian rolled her eyes, "I bet you lost _minutes_ of sleep over it."

Megan glared at her, "anyways, I understand if she won't be able to come back for play practice, and I wanted you to know that I know Glenda's part. All of the lines, all of the songs, everything."

Mrs. Phillips bit her lip, "that poor dear. I hope she is okay. I don't want to give her part away just yet, but thank you for the offer."

"Yes, thank you Megan," Vee's voice boomed as she walked in, "but as you can see… it won't be necessary."

Megan pouted indignantly, "but… but… you're supposed to be in the hospital."

"Little stomach bug," she shrugged. "Nothing big."

Guy walked over to his sister. "Vee," he whispered. "What are you doing here? The doctor's told mom you should stay home for a few days."

"I'm fine," she said stiffly. "Don't pretend to care about your family, Guy. Not until you stop dealing."

Guy's eyes were bulging out of his face, "how… how did you know?"

"Pippy told me," she said darkly, "before he ripped my bra off."

He watched his sister storm off. He had never been so ashamed of himself. He had never realized how important Veronica's opinion of him really was. How could he let all of this happen? He was her brother for God's sake. He was supposed to protect her, not put her in danger. He had wondered why Vassey was at school. Why he hadn't been arrested. Now he knew. Vassey had black mailed his sister. He had used her love for her brother. Guy swore to himself that he would never put her in that position again. He would never sell or use again. He would be someone that she could be proud of. Somehow.

* * *

Will had been staring at his pathetic drawing for what seemed like forever. He closed his eyes for a moment and told himself to focus on what he was doing. His eyes drifted back over to his model. He watched the soft blush crawl up her cheeks at his scrutiny.

"I can't do this," he said as he slammed his charcoal down on the easel, effectively breaking it into pieces.

Saffiyah's face fell in embarrassment as she tried desperately to cover her body and her shame. "I'm sorry. I… I should go."

Will immediately realized that he had made a mistake. "Don't go."

Her eyes met his, and she felt her heart start pounding. His eyes were stormy and dark as they roamed over her again. She began to shiver as she watched him move towards her.

"I'm sorry," his voice was throaty. "I can't draw you like this. I can't look at you and not want to touch you. I can't view you as just some still life to capture on paper. I can't… I can't…" one hand tangled in her hair as the other one pulled off her robe. The kiss was full of passion and longing. It was fierce and powerful, and more than she ever imagined possible. It washed away all of her nervousness, all of her embarrassment, and replaced it with longing.


	20. Chapter 20

Marian watched her friend as they made their way to the pitch. Normally Saffiyah was racing to practice, eager to take the field, but today she was different. Her movements were between a limp and a waddle, and Marian couldn't help but laugh. "Didn't stretch properly after your last run," she asked her friend.

"Something like that," Saffiyah said quietly.

Marian looked at her friend curiously, taking in the soft blush to her cheeks, the hickey on her chest half hidden by her tank top, and the odd limping. "Bloody hell, you and Will!"

"Shhhhh," she clamped her hand over Marian's mouth. "I don't want all of the school to find out!"

"Right," Marian said softer. "Sorry about that. I just… well I know we had talked about it, but I didn't know you two were going to… well… you know."

She blushed deeply and pulled her shirt higher over her chest, "it wasn't exactly planned. Well part of it was. Oh, it's a long story."

"Robin came over the other night after I got out of the bath. Saw me in a towel and everything. Then I put on a sexy nighty and we snogged till I kicked him out," Marian said quickly. "Okay I told you mine, now dish."

Saffiyah's eyes were wide, "you have sexy nighties?"

"Course I do, and we can go pick up some for you later," she said casually. "Now we don't have much time til we meet up with the team, so spill it."

"Well you know how Will is an art student," she waited for Marian to nod. "Well his teacher had told him that he needed a challenge. He asked if he could draw me… you know… naked."

"That is so lame. You fell for that?"

"I thought it was sweet," Saffiyah pouted. "Anyways… he couldn't… um… he couldn't exactly concentrate."

Marian's eyes were wide as she heard the story, "so how was it?"

"Marian," Saffiyah hissed.

"Oh come on," she pleaded, "it is your job as my _no longer virgin friend_ to tell me what to expect and give me pointers and such. It's in the contract."

She hid her face, "if you ever refer to me as the _no longer virgin friend_ again we may have to rethink our relationship."

"Fair enough," Marian agreed. "So… how was it?"

Saffiyah blushed, "great and a bit awkward. Okay so really awkward the first time, but he was just so sweet. Oh and the second time didn't hurt nearly as much. Well at least not til this morning."

Marian looked confused.

"I thought I was pretty fit right," she asked. "But I have muscles that I didn't know existed screaming out in pain. My hips, my butt, my thighs. Hell everything from my waist down hurts. Even my toes."

"Your toes," Marian rose a skeptical eyebrow.

Saffiyah thought she might die from embarrassment, "um when you… you know at the end… everything is so intense… anyways my muscles kind of um… and everything kind of tensed… and my toes curled… and then everything just relaxed. Like getting the best massage ever after soaking in a tub." She thought for a moment, "yeah, that's what it's like."

"Hello ladies," Robin sauntered over to the girls, lifting Marian in his arms and planting a quick kiss on her cheek. "Ready for practice."

"No," Saffiyah grumbled as she began stretching. Every move caused her to wince. The stretching was a weird mix of pain and relief.

Will walked up to his girlfriend slowly. He wasn't quite sure how things would be now. So much had changed so quickly and he wasn't entirely sure where she stood on the matter. He hoped everything was okay. He hoped she was happy and didn't regret what they had done. He began stretching near her. "How are you," he whispered.

She beamed up at him. She couldn't help but feel giddy when she was near him. "I'm great, a bit sore, but nothing to worry about. You?"

"Brilliant," he said a bit too quickly and too excitedly.

Everyone on the team shot them a questioning look that left the two blushing.

After practice the lads headed back to the locker room in silence. "So, you and Saffiyah finally had sex," Allan said nonchalantly.

"Allan," Much hissed. "We all agreed on a bit more decorum then that."

"What" Will asked. He was mortified. How did they all know? Why had they agreed on anything? Why couldn't they just leave it alone?

"I'm not being funny, but in my book it's always best to lay all the cards out on the table," he shrugged. "Now he knows that we know and he doesn't have to be all secretive or paranoid."

Robin shook his head at his friends, "guys leave him be. If he wants to talk he will."

"Course he wants to talk to us," Allan said flippantly, "we are his best mates. Well I'm his best mate you guys are just here. So Will, I have to be honest, I didn't think that you would be the first to have a go. My money was on me or Robin. You've always been so quiet and shy."

Will was quickly trying to find his school clothes, "can we please drop this?"

"Quite right," Much agreed. "It's not right to kiss and tell. Plus she is one of our friends."

* * *

Veronica was trying to go about life like nothing happened, but her friends weren't making it easy on her. They were always asking how she was doing, or keeping an eye on her. She didn't need a babysitter. Why did they not understand that she just wanted to forget everything? Much was probably the most infuriating. Right as she thought they were getting somewhere, that he might actually ask her out, Pippen had to go and screw everything up. Now Much would hardly come near her. It was as though he thought she might break. She sighed in frustration. Even in band he offered to carry her instrument case for her. She played the freaking clarinet not a tuba. It's not like the weight of it would make her topple over. Speaking of the devil, she thought to herself as Much ran up to her.

"How are you feeling," he asked quietly as he matched her stride.

He has no idea how close he is to death, she thought. She continued walking and ignored his question. She'd talk to him, if and when he decided to say something that wasn't stupid.

Much looked concerned, "he hasn't… he hasn't been around to bother you has he?"

She rolled her eyes. Another dumb question that she didn't want to answer.

"He has, hasn't he," Much's face grew red with anger. "I told him to back off. I'll.. I'll… well I'm not quite sure what I'll do but it won't be pleasant, I can tell you that."

She couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing him by the shirt collar she slammed him into a set of lockers and kissed him forcefully. When she was finished she let go of him and walked away; leaving a rather confused and silent Much in her wake.

* * *

"Mr. Guisborne, you understand the dangers involved in what you are proposing," a comforting voice asked. Detective Felicia Ortiz had been working on the drug task force for three years now, and in that time she had seen far more than she ever wanted to. Junkies willing to prostitute their own children to get their next fix. Families torn apart by Meth, Crank, Ice, and everything else out on the streets. It was the kind of job that made you hard; made you believe that there is no such thing as a good person. Yet here, sitting before her was a young man who was willing to give up his own freedom to bring down a drug dealer in the High School. Detective Ortiz had listened to the teenager's story from start to finish, and though he couldn't be labeled as a "good guy" (who really could these days), he was trying to be better.

"I understand," Guy said gruffly. He really hoped he wouldn't have to go to jail. He hoped he could set up some sort of exchange: his freedom for information.

She smiled at him. She had been hearing reports about this Pippen Vaisey, but had never had enough proof to bring him in for questioning. His father was a big time dealer in Reno, and she figured that was where his son was getting his stash. With this young man's help maybe she could bring down the whole corporation. "Alright, I'll see what I can do about keeping you safe." She slid a notebook and pen across the desk, "you tell me everything there is to know about the Vaisey Corporation."

* * *

That last little bit was for those of you who have been asking for Guy redemption.


	21. Chapter 21

Last time in High School Is Hard Enough In Your Own Country:

Vassey got sick of Vee always turning him down and decided to take things into his own hands. Not only does he try to rape her, but he tells her that her brother Guy is selling drugs.

Guy realizes just how much Vee's opinion matters and decides to work for the police.

Will and Djaq took their relationship to the next level, much to the delight and harassment of their friends.

* * *

The Drug Task Force was housed in an undisclosed office building. Everything that this unit did was shrouded in secrecy. They couldn't very well conduct their business at the station down town. It would ruin the cover on all of their agents and moles. That was a risk that none of them were willing to take.

She usually only came to the offices once a month or so, but her boss had called her in for a meet. Apparently something big was going on in the Vassey case and Ortiz wanted everyone in on it. Of course "everyone" was Ortiz, herself, and the techs. She had been so excited to hear that she was going to have technical support on this case. Images of James Bond and Mission Impossible had danced through her head. It was nothing so glamorous as a lipstick camera or diamond earring microphones. Her job had really just involved lurking about in the dark with a regular digital that you could have picked up at a local Best Buy, and her wardrobe included more stained jeans than ball gowns.

Oh well, she thought to herself, such is life. You had to tough it out to reach your dreams. She had always been a fighter. As the sister of three brothers, she hadn't had much of a choice. She trained in street fighting, aikido, and kick boxing. She had also graduated top of her class from the Police Academy, and at 20 she was the youngest under cover agent on the force.

She knocked on the office door and waited impatiently. She felt anxiety well within her. This was HER case, and there was some huge development. As soon as she heard the gruff, "enter," she stepped inside.

Shock seemed to be an understatement as she looked around the office. Sitting opposite of her superior officer was none other than Guy Guisborne. Her calculative mind began working through possibilities. The most important thing was to make sure she didn't blow her cover. "So my mom said you called," she rolled her eyes at the other woman as she plopped into a chair, "what is it you want now? Do I need to pee in another cup for you?" She turned to Guy, "is she your probation officer too?"

The detective only smiled at her subordinate. She probably should have warned her, but she loved these little tests. Turning to Guy she gestured at the newest person in the room, "this is Officer Holden."

"No," Guy chuckled, looking at the 5'4" teen, "That's Ceci. I think we have English together," he asked her.

"Crazy thing about drugs," the young officer's posture changed from annoyed teen to the straight back and authority of a trained professional. "Tends to kill a few brain cells."

"Stand down Holden," Ortiz's voice boomed. "I'd like you to meet your new partner."

Her jaw clenched, "he's a kid."

"You're pretending to be a kid," Guy bit back. She was gorgeous. Dark brown hair with red highlights framed pale skin, high cheek bones, and full lips. No way was she some cop. What cop had a nose ring?

Detective Ortiz took a deep breath and held it for a moment before pushing it and her frustration out of her body. In a deceptively sweet tone, "now you have both behaved as children. I do not recall giving either of you a choice in the matter. You," she pointed at the two people sitting across from her, "will be partners. You will work together. And we will bring Vassey down." She hoped she was telling the truth and wasn't just getting everyone's hopes up. "Holden I want you to fill him in on your operation."

* * *

Much chewed on his bottom lip as he sat outside of Robin's room. He was always running to his best mate for advice, and he wondered if it got on Robin's nerves. He brought his hand up and knocked on the door.

"Hold on," Robin's voice sounded anxious and breathy, and he could have sworn he heard giggling. He waited at the door until Robin finally called him in. "Much?" He sounded exasperated, "what are you doing here?"

Much plopped down in the computer chair and tossed his head back dramatically, "why can't I be more like you or Allan or even Will? I'm always such a worrier." He looked up at his friend. Robin's face seemed flush and his clothes looked disheveled, "have you been sweating? Never mind that, I need your help."

Robin smiled at Much, "what can I do for you?" He watched carefully as the other teen began pacing around the small room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a scrap of pink fabric and quickly tucked it under his pillow.

"Vee kissed me," Much said as he collapsed back in the chair. "Well, really I think it was more of an attack, but that's not the point."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up!" Robin tried to hold back his smirk, "Vee attacked you?"

Much shrugged, "I was just asking her how she was. Making sure that Vassey has been leaving her alone and such. The next thing I know she is flinging me into lockers." Much ran his fingers through his hair, "what do I do? Does she like me? Should I ask her out? I can't ask her out," he said nervously. "She was almost raped. How can I be so selfish? I should give her time to heal. Robin why is there a pink flip flop in your room?"

"Real men wear pink," he shrugged. "As for your lady problem I think Vee is sending you a not so subtle hint that she is ready to move on. Ask her on a date. The worst that can happen is she'll say no," he said as he gently pushed his friend out of his room.

"Real men wear pink," Marian giggled as she crawled out from under his bed.

He shrugged and pulled out the short pink skirt from under his pillow and pulled it up over his hips, "I think it is a good look for me."

Marian couldn't help but laugh at the image before her, "will you give me back my skirt?"

"I don't think so," he shot her a cheeky grin giving her the once over. "I kind of like you the way you are."

She was standing in front of him in a spaghetti strap and a pair of boy shorts. "I feel like I'm a bit under dressed," she whispered into his ear before kissing his neck.

"I can help that," he tossed his head back, exposing more skin for her to kiss.

"Really," she wasn't sure what she expected but it certainly wasn't this. She nearly died laughing while Robin tried to sexily shimmy out of her skirt.

He feigned injury, "Marian I try to do something to spice up our relationship and you just laugh in my face."

"I'm sorry," she giggled.

"Too late," he pounced onto her and began tickling her sides while she squirmed and squealed. She grappled him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and flipping over. His hands moved again to her sides, but she grabbed his wrists and held them forcefully over his head. In all honesty, he probably could have broken free, but the whole situation was just too hot. Marian was straddling him in her panties, they were both red faced and panting, her hair was hanging down around her face and tickling his sensitive skin. It was a scene that he could only ever dream of, yet here she was, on top of him.

Marian felt the same tension build until it snapped. She felt the mood shift from light and playful to something that was so full of longing that it hurt. Her tongue darted out over her lips as she recalled the supple softness of his mouth. Time seemed to slow as she bent her head closer to his.

His hands gripped her thighs tightly and pushed her harder against his body. His fingers seemed to glide over her lean, smooth legs before his hands moved up to cup her ass. She moaned into his mouth and began to rock her hips against him as his hands gently moved up to her breasts. She amazed him. There was no other way to put it. She was feisty and funny and strong and unbelievably hot. He trailed kisses all along her exposed shoulder before biting down gently. She was driving him crazy with her hips, and he couldn't stop thinking about her panties. All that protected her modesty was a flimsy piece of cloth. While one hand was busy teasing a nipple through the cotton of her top the other made its way down to those incredibly sexy panties. He felt Marian tense at once and cursed himself for ruining the best damn moment of his life.

"I'm sorry," he banged his head down on his pillow, frustrated with himself.

She couldn't help but smile down at him. He really could be very sweet. Nothing like the boy that she thought she knew before traveling to the States. She had always thought he was a player and a jerk, but here he was feeling bad for making her uncomfortable. Most guys wouldn't have stopped just from feeling her tense. Hell, most guys wouldn't have even stopped had she said no. She leaned back down and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. "It's okay," she beamed at him, "you just startled me. Maybe we should take this as a sign to slow down though."

"Really," his voice almost seemed like a whimper. "You're right."

* * *


End file.
